Dreaming of Nightmares: 525th Hunger Games
by Dissection of the Mind
Summary: This year will surely be interesting. With nearly triple the careers and two children from the Capitol thrown in it's more like a nightmare to the lower districts. With enemies coming from all sides, how well will your tribute do? Time to find out! *cue evil laughter* Yes.. This year most definitely will be one to remember...
1. Dreams

**Prologue**

**By: Dissection of The Mind (D.O.T.M)**

* * *

**Dreams**

* * *

What difference is there really? Is a dream and a nightmare all that different? For years, I have been pondering this. Finally, I have come to a conclusion. I had come to such a conclusion when I was elected to be President.

Frankly, there isn't any. Dream and nightmare wise at least. Neither of them is a reality. With a simple turn of events, a dream can be turned into a terrifying nightmare.

With the clacking of my shoes across a shined surface, I break through silver plated doors. The noise that could be heard from the hall is even more amplified here. I walk over to the podium laid before me, and tap the microphone.

Today I am announcing the quarter quell. The 21st to be exact.

"Welcome! Today we are here to announce the quarter quell, as I've bet you have all anticipated." I say, letting my gold dotted eyes flit around the crowd. With a heavy smile, I bow my head.

In a split second, a giant poster with my handsome face plastered on it falls from the sky, hanging idly behind me. With the sound of cloth flapping gently in the wind, I raise my head. The Capitolittes begin to scream shouts of appraisal, smiling with their carbon filled mouths.

"As you know, it is decreed that a Hunger Games shall be held every year. Yet, every 25 years, a quarter quell as its called, takes place. A special twist every quarter year.."

The Captiolittes are jumping around now, as expected. With a flick of my hand, they start to settle down. Soon, a little boy clad in a white suit gently walks up to me. His eyes are downcast as his hands extend themselves to my grasping point.

I give him a faux smile, and open the box. I hear anxious breaths and greedy stares focused on me, yet ignore it in the moment. My fingers gently pry apart all of the yellow enevelopes, until I reach the one I desire.

With nimble fingers I unlatch the enevelope, and come up with a thin sheet of paper.

I turn back to the microphone and speak. "This year, in memory of all of those rebellions that threatened us.." I glance upward for a moment. "Double the tributes from districts 1,2, and 4 shall be placed in the arena, as well..." I pause for dramatic effect yet again. "Two children from the Capitol will be sent into the arena, as they have always played." I say, and with that, I turn around.

I hear several gasps and murmurs, along with shouts of excitment. I flick back my long, auburn hair and stride back through the doors.

Gosh, it feels like a dream.

* * *

**Hey people! I will be writing an SYOT! (Clearly, XD). I know this chapter isn't the best but I really wanted to get it up. So here you go. I shall start sometime in June and am excited about this all. Below are a few rules and stuff.**

***This is not first come first serve, I shall be looking at them and stuff.**

***You can for now submit up to three, I will be posting what spots are filled, etc.**

*** I will reserve spots**

***I will not accept forms from reviews. I don't want this taken down. Sorry for you guys who don't have an account. If you inexplicably want to create one but have to wait 2 days to pm, go ahead and tell me here that you want to reserve a spot :)**

***The tribute list and the form will be on my profile :D**

***I will be making a blog. If you really don't want to submit an actor/model/etc. I will find one based on the appearence.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Reapings C-4: With Teeth Bared

_**Dreaming of Nightmares: The 525th Hunger Games**_

**Chapter 2: With Teeth Bared**

* * *

**Reapings: Capitol to District 4**

* * *

**Capitol:**

The Capitol was outraged. After hearing such an announcement, one that could result in a Capitol child's death infuriated them.

The games were meant for the districts, the lowest of the low. They had sparked more than one rebellion and this was their punishment. They were the ones who started this all, the one's who deserved the punishment.

What had they ever done?

Sure, they enjoyed the games and treated them like a holiday. Sure, they made bets and such.

Yet, they didn't have a fair chance, they didn't deserve this! All they ever did was watch the games, and enjoy them.

And, now, they were all gathered in front of where the quell was announced. It was really the only eligible place, and seemed sufficient enough. Though, The Capitolitte's didn't have to get their fingers pricked, which was something that normally happened on reapings.

Satiny, red ropes sectioned all of the Capitol children away from the adults. Several of them felt confused, wondering why they were caged up like animals, whilst others were frightened.

All of the parents watched with an anxious eye, secretly hoping some other child got picked. As well, they had a part of them that hope their own was. It would probably raise their social status.

An escort suddenly appears on the balcony, two peacekeepers holding large fish bowls on either side of her. With an audible clear of her throat, she bends the microphones neck until it's even with her puffed out mouth. Her pastel blue hands grip either side of the stand, as she slowly parts her lips.

"W-welcome! To the 525th Hunger Games!" she says, a quiver visible in her voice. Her left hand departs from the stand slightly, before quickly gripping it again. Her eyes showed clear anxiety, her knees visibly shaking.

The crowd, strange as it was, cheered their heads off! Even those in the pen were excited, jumping like they did when the reapings were broadcasted on T.V. Their previous fear now seemed to have diminished, as if someone had flipped a switch or something.

The escort gave a shaky smile, the corners of her mouth faltering. Her eyes scanned back and forth, back and forth before she cleared her throat...again.

"Um.. Today we are here for.. Uh, one second please." she mumbles, her eyes casting toward her breast pocket. With a quick hand she nabs a white piece of paper, unfolding it like a script.

"Ah, yes! T-today we are here for the r-reapings!" she shouts, her eyes squinting. "Um. We shall start with the gentlemen!" she nods, addressing the crowd.

Their was murmur down below, yet the waited for her to continue.

She removed her hand from the stand and shakily brought it to a nearby fishbowl. A peacekeeper moved it closer to her as her fingers clumsily flicked papers around. Finally, her hand came out with a slip of folded, purple paper. The rest of the bowl was filled with green,blue and red, yet that is beside the point.

"Uhrm.. Apollo.. West!" she says, her eyes lighting up silently.

A boy with pale skin and altered green eyes looked around. He seemed to be surprised, his eyes bright with something. With an accepting sigh he began to walk forward. He soon stopped, noticing there was no way to get up.

"Excuse me?" he says in a Capitol accent. "But, how are we supposed to get up? By magic?" he says snarkly.

The escort seems to freeze, looking like a deer caught in headlights. A peacekeeper shakes his head and stomps back toward the door, giving three knocks.

A mechanical noise sounds, and soon two sets of silver stairs emerge. Apollo gives a sly smirk and walks confidently up the stairs. His steps echoed noisily as he climbed, confirming he was getting there.

When he reached the escort, he gently took the microphone away from her, and spoke. "Hello, I am Apollo West!" he says, leaning forward with a nod. The escort, previously frozen snaps out of her trance like state and grabs back the device.

"A-and now for t-the females!" she says, glancing toward Apollo in the corner of her eye.

A peacekeeper to her right shuffled closer, the bowl now in fingertips reach. She digs her hand into the colorful bowl, her hand flipping several papers about. Some climb on top of others, while other's fall to the bottom. As if she found her desired slip, she tears one out of the bowl.

She unfolds the paper before the microphone and speaks. "This years female tribute shall be...um.. Cympona Diter.. itez?" she stumbles with the name this time, her eyes briefly searching the crowd. A rather elder looking girl falls to the ground, her beehive of honey, yellow hair bouncing. A loud wail is heard and several Capitol females rush to her.

"I volunteer." a voice says smoothly. A girl standing in the corner of the pen gives a small wave, her voice raspy yet seducing. She begins to sashay forward, before turning to face the previously reaped girl.

"I hope to see you during goodbyes." she practically purrs, casting a wink. As she turns around and boards the steps her long, purple hair moves behind her.

"W-what's your name?" the escort gulps, using a shaky hand to shove the microphone in the girl's face.

With paper white fingers she gracefully snatches the device away from it's previous owner, and parts her equally pale lips.

"My name is Valiant.. Aur_or_a." she states, her voice deepening slightly. With a slight tint of red on her cheeks, she continues, "And I'm 15! Pleased to be your tribute." she nods, forcing an obviously fake smile on her face.

Apollo stared at her, watching as her previous confidence already began to unravel.

* * *

**District One:**

Beauty and grace. Something most District one tributes never lacked. It was as if this was apart of their training, because all who entered the games seemed to contain it.

All of them, with their gorgeous outfit and make-up faces. Long luscious hair and diamond studded earrings. They lived up to what they majored in, luxury.

Even in center square, everything remained gorgeous. Several anxious, young teens awaited the beginning of reapings, hoping to nab their one and only chance. They all stayed as still as they could, in order to seem elegant in front of peers and viewers. They were always told to do so, so do they did.

A lady dressed in fluffy, white feathers emerged from some doors, taking her place behind the mayor. As expected, the mayor did his dark days speech, as it was still around to this day. Of course, it was updated so the districts could feel more fear. And of course, it was exaggerated. But who were they to care?

So, after the mayor finished droning on about stuff in his surprisingly monotone voice, the escort popped up front. Her aura of hyperness could be felt through the cameras, her demeanor bouncy. With lacy white nails, she takes the microphone from it's stand.

"Welcome, District one!" she shouts, her voice a chipmunk high.

The crowd awards her with excited claps, awaiting her next words.

"As you know, now double of you may go in! Are you all excited? Yes? Let's start with the ladies!" she says, not even waiting for a sign of understanding. Her gaudy, orange heels clack across the ground as she walks over to the female bowl. She snatches up two papers, a proud smirk bleeding onto her features.

She soon speaks into the microphone, staring starry eyed upon the crowd. "Your reaped female tributes are... Lust Furthermore and Satin Luxius!" she says.

With all elegance lost, several hunger eyed girls push their way toward the front. The sounds of profanity filter the air, as some girls begin their own little fight, forgetting their main goal.

Suddenly, a female with wavy brown hair leaps to the stage. Her eyes seem to be casting a maniac glint as she rips the microphone away from the escort.

The escort looks at her with a confused look.

"Hey!" she says, her voice moving rapidly. "I volunteer as tribute, and I'm Melody! Melody Saxon!" she says, hopping a little. A wide smile stretches across her face as her eyes travel around the crowd.

Whilst Melody was talking, another girl had taken it to herself to walk up on stage. The girl's hair seemed to be boarding on strawberry blonde and red, and it was braided back into what seemed like a crown. Laced on her face was what seemed to be a smile as the escort walked over, grabbing the microphone from a less than willing Melody.

"And another volunteer!" she says, handing the girl the microphone. The girl seemed to say thank you.

"My name is Rosemarie Iris Kandry, pleased to be here." she smiles, earning several snickers from the crowd.

The escort smiled and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Now to the boys" she says, tearing her gaze away. With a strut she retrieves two male slips before speaking.

"The two males for District one are..Kingston Royale and Spinel Giordano!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" a voice calls, with a tint of feminism. Several other's mimic the person's words, already scratching to get a spot.

A male, slightly on the plumper side clambers up the stairs, stating his name as Octavius Willow. Though, no one's eyes were on the current tribute who had managed to get a spot. More so the female who was speaking into the microphone.

"I volunteer to take Spinel's place as tribute." the female says rather silently, her face void of any emotion. Her hands were held in front of her rather importantly.

The escort let's out a sudden guffaw, mixed with several others from the crowd. In between laughs, with stifled breath, the escort replies, "Silly girl! Only a male can take a male's spot!"

An odd sense of shock registers on the girl's face, before returning to it's seemingly stoic expression. "I'm his bodyguard." she begins bluntly, earning severe laughter from the crowd. Her rather pale face tints itself with a light shade of pink, yet she continues. "I'm practically an extension of himself, so, in a way I am him."

The escort's face is bulging, and choked laughs are trying to squeeze past her supressed lips. "Bahaha! Please! You are too funny! Peacekeeper!" her voice tinkles, like a new bell.

Peacekeeper's begin to move forward, as the girl stays stone still. Her eyes flit to a boy with a rather child like face, as he roughly pushes through the oddly still guffawing crowd.

"STOP!" he seems to bellow, rudely shoving unsuspecting people to the ground. "Don't any of you dare volunteer." he says, a measly amount of sadness lacing it. With a free hand, he absent-mindedly shifts his fedora hat and pushes his way up.

Several others, still wavering in their laughing state, try to get up but fail. The boy, Spinel had already made it.

"Dia, go back." he quietly growls. "I don't need you here."

The girl, now deemed as Dia stays still for another moment. "Then, I will accompany you. I can protect you there." she nods, as if reassuring herself. Her face still held no emotion, yet something was swirling in her eyes.

"Ignorant girl!-" the escort begins, before Spinel says something along the lines of 'Shut up' and 'clown'.

The peacekeeper's were boarding the steps by that time, as if they wanted to see what would happen.

"No. I don't need you to protect me here-" he begins.

A few snickers are heard in the crowd, and Spinel tries to look intimidating.

"-Just.. leave." he concludes, sadness betraying his 'I'm aggressive' standing.

"No, I'm here to protect you. I'm your bodyguard, and-" she is cut off by peacekeepers grabbing her roughly by the arms. "And I vowed to always be there!"

Spinel glares before saying. "Go. I don't need you. In fact, I can handle things on my own! I never really needed you!" he seemed to be shouting then, his face red with rage. A quick anger had blocked out any sensibility as she fought against them, managing to make one let go.

The peacekeeper roughly grabbed her arm again, as she fought against his grip. The only thing really on her mind was protecting Spinel from any dangers.

"I DON'T NEED YOU! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" he shouts, as the crowd before them watch with smirks. Dia nonetheless still tries to escape their grip, only to be hit over the head with a baton.

Spinel's breathing was now heavy, as she slumped down unconscious. His bodyguard had fainted, after only two blows. He had always been rather toned down in her presence, anger wise. Yet then, he hadn't known what come over him. He watched with sad eyes as they dragged her down the steps. He quickly met his father's eyes, his dad's face looking disappointed. With a shake of his head the man left, several men trailing behind him.

Spinel felt sudden fear for Dia, but was soon snapped out of it by the escort's annoying voice.

"And these will be District One's tributes!" she wavers.

* * *

**District Two:**

Deemed the Capitol's lap-dogs..

In all honesty, they didn't think of it as a praise nor an insult. Rather they believed it to just be some lower district wording, one to anger them. At times it worked, angering the most vulnerable to that sort of thing. And others it didn't.

They themselves weren't ecstatic about the Capitol, more-over they thought to it as their own resource. Sure, they may be under their rule! Yet, they allowed them to train. They allowed them to have more food and water, to relinquish their needs. They gave them what they craved and desperately needed, whilst District two supplied them with weapons and such.

District two wasn't nearly as beautiful as the one above them. In fact, they were surprisingly dull. Their buildings lacked luster and bright shine, as did their ground. The only thing beautiful was their talents.

With an expected speech, the reapings begin. More so the.. volunteerings if you please.

The stage was dipped in oil, a bright shine blinding people's eyes. They all stared impatiently as the escort cleared their throat.

With a raspy chime, the escort's mouth opened. "Hello, and welcome to the 525th Hunger Games. As you have all been told of, we will be having double the tributes. I shall pull two girls out and the anybody who wants to volunteer come up and say so." he says.

The escort's monotone voice was rather shocking, considering how many upbeat ones were in the past. This escort seemed to be new. Then again, nobody really cared about them so it's not like they'd notice.

With two yellowed hands, he snatches up two slips. As he grips the microphone, girls tense. They all seem to look to one an other with devilish smirks.

"Adoa Fleir and a Ms. Kalliope Doinis." he sighs, bracing himself for future events.

War cries erupted as many females tried to scratch their way up. Only two were actually chosen to do so, and the fighting was mostly to show off their strength. Two girls both made it to the stairs at the same time. They both glare at one another for a moment, but then both go onto the stage.

"Please state your names." he says, his eyes radiating something.

A girl with curly brown hair and eyes speaks first. "Bibi Vance." she says, smirking slightly.

The escort sighs and pushes down the feeling of rolling his eyes. "Full name please." he says.

The girl actually rolls her eyes and speaks. "Bianca 'Bibi' Vance." she grumbles.

The escort walks over to the other girl with brown hair as well.

"Calista Lyston." she says, briefly examining her nails.

"Alright. Now onto the males." he sighs, walking over to fetch two slips. Both females glance at each other from the corner of their eyes, already sizing up their possible allies.

"Your male tributes are-" he begins, shortly being cut out by an 'I volunteer'.

A boy who seemed to be at least six feet clambered up the steps. "Vince Masons." he smirks, yanking the microphone away from the escort. Looking to the female tributes, he casts them a flirtatious wink. "And I beat all of you here, idiots." he adds, seemingly impulsive.

The escort sighs again. "May I have that back pl-. Just give it!" he says, his voice still monotone. Vince smirks again, just looking at the man.

"You don't really need it. All of you Capitol slaves can order one right up." he says.

The Capitol man rolls his eyes, and holds his hand out. "Don't make me get the peacekeepers." he threatens.

Vince scoffs, but reluctantly hands it over. "It's just a title, they're nothing." he mumbles.

The escort sighs even more profoundly this time, and gives a slight shake of his head. "The two _reaped _tributes are Zero Fulmon and Zeus Carafin."

"I volunteer as this year's tribute!" someone from the crowd shouts. Everyone ignores him, as they all shout their own. A boy with jet black hair starts to run up the stairs, but a short boy kicks the back of his knee.

The boy who kicked the other boy was wearing a dark, blue suit. His blonde hair nipped at his ears as he made it to the stage. The black haired boy quickly got up though, throwing himself onto the boy. Squatting down, the blonde boy grabbed the other male's hand (the black haired one currently was trying to undo the tie on the blue suit, in order to choke his victim of course!). With one fast motion, the blonde haired boy had managed to flip the other male over entirely.

The black haired boy groaned in pain, but clambered to his feet. His hand reached out to the male who was walking toward the escort's shoe, only for the boy to back track and dig his heel into his flesh.

"Hmph." the blonde haired boy says, striding over to the escort. The black haired one still tried to run over and tackle him, but was pulled away by peacekeepers.

"This was my only chance!" he screams, as he is being dragged down. "I was chosen! NOT YOU! YOU'RE TO YOUNG! THIS WAS MY LAST FUC-" the peacekeeper, getting more annoyed by the minute, had covered the boy's mouth with his hand.

"Bronze Etreal." he says into the microphone, unable to keep a proud smirk from bleeding onto his face.

* * *

**District Three:**

The air was light with smog, the whir of electric machines hot in the wind.

The escort was awarded several faux claps as she walked toward the podium, her heels drowned out by machinery. Her silver eyes gazed over the crowd, a sickly sweet smile painting her face. With a light tone she speaks.

"Hello, District Three. I am Calimel Frotus, your annual escort. We will start with the females as we always do." she says, her tone still light.

Her feet drive themselves over to a bowl cast to her left. Her left hand grips the bowl, as it is her source of support. Her other hand plays a game within the bowl. It flips several white sheets over, some gripping to her hand. With a smile void of any real emotion, she picks a card.

She walks back to microphone, unfolding the card. "Athena Spectrum will be this years female tribute." she says, her voice still eerily soft. She looks out to the crowd, as if the two seconds the girl took to grasp the fact she was reaped was way over some imaginary limit.

A female with her hair in carless waves, begins to walk forward. Her back was straight and her face held a certain confidence. The girl's face was clear of any emotion as a bag of marbles by her side clanked together.

She soon took her spot on the stage, her head roving back and forth as if looking for something. She suddenly gives a small smile, one as if to reassure a person.

"Now onto the males." she says, paying the smiling Athena little to no attention. Her heels again clack soundlessly across the bright stage, her right hand this time gripping the bowl.

"Enlai Li will be District Three's male tribute this year."

A boy stoically pushes his way from the 18 year old section. His face seemed to acknowledge something, as a cry erupted from the crowd. As well as a snicker, quickly droned out by turning gears. He walks to his spot on the stage, his eyes looking straight ahead.

"Here we go. Please you two, shake hands." the escort says, stepping back slightly as Athena cast a judging eye toward Enlai.

Enlai's hand remained in the air as Athena stared at it. Her face showed just a trace or raw emotion as she reluctantly shook his hand.

* * *

**District Four:**

The air was permanently stamped with salt.

As if other District's would get confused, sand was thrown on and around a sand colored stage. Seaweed wrapped itself mercilessly on the podium and a rather fake sound of waves was playing.

Yep. It was definitely District Four.

The escort tapped the microphone, gathering attention from the already attentive crowd. The escort's face resembled that of a fish. Her lips were pinched into a pucker, and her eyes were enlarged. Rainbowed scales covered her arms and legs, glistening as if they were coated in oil.

"Hello! Welly-welcome District four!" she says in a rather childish tone. Her green eyes looked from two bowls laying on either side, before she continued. "And we'd better get started! Can I get a loud clap?" she asks.

There were a few claps heard here and there, but it didn't matter that much to her anyways.

She smiles an awkward smile, parting her puffy lips. "I'm going to mix it up a bit, it being the quarter quell and all. Wait! Ooo! I'm going to 'twist' it up! Get it?! Alright." she says, not even waiting for a response. Though, it was unlikely that she'd get one.

She first walked over to the male's bowl, plucking a slip, followed by one from the girl's bowl. She gave a smile to herself, as if pleased with her mediocre work.

"Ooo, looky here! Today, these two might join us on stage! Cascade Sterling and Dylan Seatyler!" she says, grinning like an idiot.

A loud, obnoxious voice yells suddenly, "DON'T ANY OF YOU FEMALES DARE VOLUNTEER!" the voice began, the owner standing up. The owner of the voice was none other than a previous victor. "I WILL MURDER, I SWEAR, I WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU DO! OKAY?"

He is soon cut off by hands gripping his throat. A girl who was calmly standing there waiting for a volunteer was now strangling the man who threatened to murder anybody who so made a peep.

"I don-" the girl begins, soon being pulled off by peacekeepers.

She gave a feral growl, clawing at the peacekeeper's suit clad arms. "Stupid man! You're a fucking joke for a victor! I mean-"

A peacekeeper clamps a hand over the raging girl's mouth, wanting the day to be over with. Soon, she is set down at where she should of been in the first place. As soon as her feet touch the ground she begins sprinting toward the man, only to be placed back. Two peacekeepers held onto her arms, as she still tried to free herself. She continued throwing curses and insults, only be quieted again.

Meanwhile, a shocked looking male was standing on the stage. His eyes were large as his face was a deathly shade of unnatural paleness. His face was contorted in confusion as the escort began to speak again.

"Ah, a show! Anyways, We'd better get to the other two. Now, now Cascade, watch what your saying to a victor!" she says, casting a glance to a now again cursing girl.

She soon plucks two more slips, a smile lacing her face again. "Okay, your other two tributes will be Aleksander Sarutobi and River Pepa!"

"I volunteer!" two voices say in synch. A girl with curly brown hair seemed to look around briefly, as if wondering if someone had beat her to the stage. But, as she soon figured, it was a boy who had said so. So, with a leap she runs up to the stage, bare feet kicking up sand.

The girl had reached the microphone before the boy had, already stating her name.

"I'm Aqua Sol." she states bluntly, giving off a confident yet intimidating smile. Her dark brown eyes held swirls of arrogance, and her head was held high.

"Welcome! Oh yes.. Welcome all tributes!" the escort gives a nervous chuckle before walking over to the boy.

"Name please?"she asks, waving the microphone in the sleepy-eyed boy's face.

The boy looked nervous, with a bit of pure sadness. The boy opened his mouth, his dark circled eyes looking around. "I'm Mason Sarutobi." he says, stepping back slightly.

"As in Holden Sarutobi's son? Ooo, was that your brother?!" she asks, pushing her face out. Her eyes weren't blinking as she bounced up and down a bit. "We have a fighter on our hands!"

Mason just looked to her a nodded, his eyes wide. His upper lip was arched in confusion, as his fingers tapped against his black jeans.

"Well, there we have it! District Four's tributes! May the odds be in their favor!" the escort concludes, holding her hands up in the sky as if to summon something.

Mason's face still held the same expression, as all of them were escorted into their own rooms for goodbyes. Though, the only thing really on his mind was how unfortunate it was to have history repeat itself.

* * *

**Hi! Thanks for reading! I dearly hope it was okay, and that I portrayed your characters well! Let me know in a review! Ah, I do have a few questions though. If you could answer them that would be fantastic!**

**-Out of all of these tributes, which one(s) stood out to you/ you like the most?**

**-Was there enough description? In general, was it good, bad, etc.?**

**And yes, 'Pepa' was partially inspired because I was drinking Dr. Pepper. I feel like it started lacking the more it got down or whatever :p. I, again, hope I portrayed your characters' the way you envisioned them. As well, if you want/ know someone who would submit that'd be cool if you told them. (That made sense I hope... O.O) In fact, I'd be amazingly happy! :DDDD**

**Thanks again for reading this and stuff. I wrote these reapings because I had the characters for all four districts, including tha Capitol. Just, thank you, peoples! :)**

**As well, I will be putting histories and what happened before reapings, etc. So you needn't worry! :)**

**-Dissection of The Mind (D.O.T.M.) **


	3. Reapings 5-8: Among the Frightened

_**Dreaming of Nightmares: The 525th Hunger Games**_

_**Chapter Three: Among the Frightened**_

* * *

_**Reapings: District Five to District Eight**_

* * *

**District Five:**

The previous night's rain still hung frozen in the air. The slow, melodious sound of sprinkling rain playing soundly through the light wind. The vast outline of powerplants filled the background with it's unfortunate presence, and the sound of unwilling feet marched onwards.

Parents and children alike stood on end for their anxiety was sky-rocketing. The thought of double the killing machines shocked them to the core and duplicated their already ever growing fear. It was bad enough their was a hunger games, but this? Doubles from 1,2 and 4? It was horrifying in the least.

The escort had barely acknowledged the fidgeting children as she pulled out a hand mirror. With her lipstick smeared to the right, she turned around with a snaggle toothed grin. A deep chartreuse tinted her teeth as well as her lips as her mouth began to move.

"Today, I shall be pulling two lucky contestants for the Hunger Games! Shall we have a round of applause?" she asked, nodding her encouragement. When she got no reply, only the constant movement of petrified feet did she continue.

"Well, let's shake things up! I'll start with the males, if you don't mind." she said, briskly turning to the right. With a slight stumble she fell onto the bowl, nearly knocking out it's contents. Waving off invisible help, she plucked a small paper from within the bowl and turned on heel.

"Dangan Ivanoff!" she rumbled, botoxed eyebrows praying for release.

An audible 'what' was heard as a darker toned boy slipped quietly on stage. His face held slight emotion as he looked to the sky, hands held tightly in front of him.

"Welcome, Dangan. May I say! What a fascinating name!" she said, looking down to the slightly shorter boy.

He gave no nods, no sounds, no faces. She stared at him, her eyes blinking rather slowly before her herself inched to the female bowl.

"How rude." she muttered, literally into the microphone. She cast a sneering glance in Dangan's direction as she unfolded yet another slip.

With a dramatic sigh she spoke, "Astoria Hart!"

A girl, clearly younger, looked around. Her face held brief fear, yet soon it diminished. As if reassuring herself, she gave a brief nod and straightened her back. With eyes beginning to water she walked forth, a brave look etched onto her features.

As she boarded the steps a struggled sob escaped her lips, yet it was controlled nearly a millisecond afterword. With her newfound position beside the escort, she tucked a brown colored braid behind her ear and looked determinedly forward. Her face still looked brave, yet her eyes seemed frightened. Tears seemed to be tugging at her cornea as her brave facade held.

"This are your tributes!" she said, giving the rather still Dangan another sneerful look.

* * *

**District Six:**

Today was the day.

The wonderous day where children from ages 12 to 18 would be sent to their demise. It was a happy day for the Capitol, in fact, it was like a holiday. A twisted, gory holiday. No one ever knew how long it would last, every year proved different. But this year.. this year seemed as if it would go on forever.

With the joyous thought of double the careers, all parents were anxiously hoping their kids would make it another year. To think that two kids would from District Six would go in, and the lingering fact that they most definitely wouldn't come out.

The mayor gave a sigh, as his face turned a light shade of scarlet. The air was rather cool in the room, as well as outside. He had just entered the justice building where two large fish bowls were being held.

He really wished it hadn't come to this, especially since the escort had left. With a nervous hand he switched two bowls, looking over his shoulder in the Justice Building. With a sigh of relief he exited the small door frame, waving his hand as a sign.

Two knowing peacekeepers each grabbed a bowl and followed the 4'5 man onto the stage. All of the district was there, frightened. They had heard the treaty of treason from the Mayor's wife, as he was inside the doomed building doing...something.

With a tap of the microphone he spoke. "Hello, I'd like to apologize for my absence." he waited a moment, scanning the crowd. "And, how about we start with the females!"

His hand moved in the air until it caught the side of the bowl. With an apologetic smile he snatched a slip, opening it with yet another smile.

"Erm.. Rowena Trolley!" he said, his teeth clenched. His right hand was jumping slightly as his eyes looked intensely into the male crowd.

A girl with slightly sunken cheeks and a tattered purple dress gave a shrug. She seemed to not really care, as if she felt no emotion in the situation.

"Woo!" a voice said from the crowd.

"I volunteer!" another voice said, followed by a boo.

The mayor said, "Um.. you're a boy.. So, uh.. Wait until the males are called." His face slowly began washing away it's color, as an audible gulp was heard from the man.

Rowena had made her way to the stage right next to the mayor. As it was the hotspot for all those chosen.

"Welcome." he said, giving the slightest look to Rowena. He then took a male slip, his face degrading to white.

"Henry Green." he whispered, his eyes oddly wide.

The boy who had tried to volunteer for Rowena looked shocked for a moment. After a few seconds her regained himself, and began to walk up the steps. He was closer to the stairs because as soon as the girl was called he had made his way to the front.

His face still held confusion as his plans of volunteering were thrown away. His army green tank top barely concealed his muscles. He gave a look to the mayor who was shaking like a leaf.

"I have to go!" he blurted, his eyes unblinking. "Um, shake hands!" he said, and with that, he scurried away.

* * *

**District Seven:**

All at once, the sounds of falling wood stopped. The scent of freshly cut pine still hung in the air, with the ring of bird calls. Littered on the muddy, spongy earth were wet leaves. They clung to the ground as if it was their only life source.

The stage itself was made of fine oak, a rich, brown color. Droplets of rain residue smothered the stage with natural sheen. The lights had rain droplets still dripping from their posts, the faint sound of _'plop, plop' _heard.

The escort walked upon the stage, all makeup and bow ties. He tapped the microphone not once, but three times. Even though the first echoing ring had gathered their attention, the clown had decided it was alright to cast another.

"Hey, hey, hey! What a rainy rainy day!" he started, his voice oddly high. Without even the thought of telling them they were beginning, he strutted over to the female's bowl.

"Twichtel Vexis!" he said, not bothering to speak into the microphone. Yet it was not needed.

"I volunteer." an elegant voice called out. A girl wearing a beautiful white silk dress pushed through the crowd, her golden blonde hair tied in an elaborate braid. Her back was straight as her shoulders were bared back. Each step seemed precise, gracefulness leaking through her pores.

Her step never faltered once and her stern gray eyes bore straight ahead. With a ballerina's etiquette she practically leaped upon the stage. Her face held no emotion as she was handed the microphone.

"My name is Eleanor Maines, pleased to be here." the faintest of smirks stabbed at her face as she looked proudly upon the crowd.

"Nice to meet you!" the escort said, his eyes looking over to the victor's. With a masked sigh he sashayed to the male bowl, and plucked out a white slip.

"Lese Beol!"

A rather pathetic and sad sigh was heard, as a male with muddy brown hair walked forward. He didn't seem fazed in the least bit. In fact, it seemed like he expected it. His eyes were covered by a curtain of brown as he took his spot. He quickly gave Eleanor a handshake, and started toward the building.

"Um.. and your tributes!" he said.

* * *

**District Eight:**

The air was touched with a thick sheet of smog. The smell brought nausea to those who breathed it in everyday, even the elders not used to it yet. It burned holes in your lungs, threatening people's health. The male escort had taken it to himself to get a gas mask even, which he claimed it to be a part of his outfit.

It was a full on body suit, in fact. With gloves and everything. The man looked ridiculous and it was hard to understand any word that exited his mouth.

With a quick wave of his hand, he attempts to catch everyones' attention. Some were already paying massive attention, and other's had been caught. A few still looked around, as if hoping some invisible exit would fall from the sky.

This time he tapped the mic. The noise radiated off nearby buildings, and was amplified by auto boxes. He paused for a moment, as if he was smiling. Quickly, he opened his mouth.

"H...lo. Wel...me Dri...ct... Eig...t." he said, his voice muffled by the mask covering his face. Nearly everyone looked to one another, hoping they had caught it. For all they knew he already said a name.

The mayor, who was currently seated, gave a sigh and stood up. His shoes made a small noise as they brought him to the mic. He gives a knowing glance to the escort, and the escort hands over the microphone reluctantly.

"Welcome! District eight! Let's start off with the females, shall we?" he said, looking to the escort again. The escort stands there dumbfounded for a moment, before he catches the drift.

With an inaudible mumble his fingers pluck a piece of paper from the bowl. He unfolds it and hands it to the mayor who takes it with a thanks.

"Your female tribute this year will be... Velveteen Desain!" he cries out to the crowd, his eyes flitting from the paper to the mob of females.

A girl with olive colored skin had froze. Had the man actually called her name? For a moment, all was quiet. A nudge from a nearby fifteen year old quickly snapped her back to an unfortunate reality. She slowly looked around, her face confused. Then, her knees visibly began to crumple. Black dots were playing in her field of vision and it felt as if someone had placed weights on her head.

With her head pitching forth, another girl let out a sudden, childish, shrill scream. Velveteen's head collided with a female in front of her's shoulder, and her entire body slumped down.

The other girl was surprised in the least and had jumped to her left, causing another girl to be shoved to the side. The girl who was called, Velveteen, had her face meet the ground, and was soon picked up by oncoming peacekeepers.

The peacekeepers set the unconscious Velvet down in a heap of yellowed fabrics. The girl was still out cold as a boy's name was told.

"Wivellatro Firdansic!"

A boy with confusion swirling in his eyes was pushed forth by some snickering twelve year olds. The boy, being twelve himself, had stumbled forth barely regaining his footing. Light played on his bald skull as he looked around, walking toward the stage. His shoulders were perfectly hunched and he had a rather bored looking face.

When he had reached the mayor his hand involuntary shot in the air. The mayor as well bent down to put Velvet's hand in the air.

"District Eight! Your tributes!" he said, his face smothered with fake happiness.

* * *

_**Hullo! Thanks for reading! I guess I will have a few questions that I put here and what not. Oh! I also figured out how to do goodbyes. Honestly, for the districts with double the tributes I will be putting two tributes' goodbyes in their POV's. I'll probably switch from 1st person to 3rd person. I guess I'll now officially use past tense because I must admit, it's slightly easier!**_

_**Um.. Actually. Me being me, I'll most likely be switching from 1st and 3rd person.**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews, I just love reading them!**_

**-Which tributes stood out to you/ were your favorites tributes in this chapter?**

**-Who are your favorites so far out of all of these?**

**-How was the details, etc.?**

**P.S. Sorry TitanicX, I just switched it up a bit :p.**

**-Did it seem awkward/forced? (When I read it it did to me :p)**

* * *

_FINAL TRIBUTE LIST:_

**Capitol:**

Male: Apollo West, 18

Female: Valiant Aurora, 15

**District One: Luxury**

Male: Octavius Willow, 16

Male: Spinel Giordano, 16

Female: Melody Saxon, 17

Female: Rosemarie Iris Kandry, 16

**District Two: Masonry/Stonework**

Male: Bronze Etreal, 15

Male: Vince Masons, 17

Female: Bianca 'Bibi' Vance, 18

Female: Calista Lyston, 17

**District Three: Electronics**

Male: Enlai Li, 18

Female: Athena Spectrum, 17

**District Four: Fishing**

Male: Mason Sarutobi, 16

Male: Dylan Seatyler, 18

Female: Aqua 'Valkyrie' Sol, 18

Female: Cascade Sterling, 17

**District Five: Power**

Male: Dangan Ivanoff, 14

Female: Astoria Hart, 12

**District Six: Transportation/Medicine**

Male: Henry Green, 15

Female: Rowena Trolley, 13

**District Seven: Lumber**

Male: Lese Beol, 14

Female: Eleanor Maines, 17

**District Eight: Textiles**

Male: Wivellatro Firdansic, 12

Female: Velveteen 'Velvet' Desain, 16

**District Nine: Grain**

Male: Rai Keru, 15

Female: Amaryllis Thorn, 14

**District Ten: Livestock**

Male: Werkenworth "Wurk" Higginsfitner, 13

Female: Claudia Dale, 13

**District Eleven: Agriculture**

Male: Bud Saffron, 17

Female: Blye M. Wintos, 13

**District Twelve: Coal **

Male: Dano Falconeri, 12

Female: Ryleigh Hana, 14

* * *

_**P.P.S. The blog will be posted after the last set of reapings! Thank you very much for reading! :)**_


	4. Reapings 9-12: The Running Man

_**Dre**__**aming**__** of Nightmares: The 525th Hunger Games**_

_**Chapter Four: The Running Man **_

* * *

_**Reapings: District Nine to District Twelve**_

* * *

_**District Nine:**_

Ahh.. toast.

Wheat is the pinnacle of it all. If there was no wheat, how would there be bread? And if there was no bread, how would there be toast?

The district was much needed. For cakes and breads, which hardly anyone but the Capitol ever got to eat. The golden strands always swayed restlessly in the wind, catching the beams of sunlight. It shined and reached higher up, trying to become closer with the sun.

The stage was a light brown as the Justice Building had pictures of wheat on it. The escort had taken it to himself to pick out two slips, a strange smile alighting his features. His eyes hadn't blinked since then, and it was freaking everybody out.

"Hey, hey,hey!" he began, his eyes still widened. "It's me! Your favoritist escort ever! Carallo!" the man said, turning left and right in a robotic fashion. "Today is the dearly anticipated reapings! Can I get a 'hey'?" he asked, his eyes widening even more if possible.

A mediocre 'hey' was mumbled as a sly grin crossed Carallo's features. "So! Today I will pick out the lucky female!" he said, his eyes gazing at the bowl.

He slowly bent down and rifled his hand through, soon coming up with a slip. "Amaryllis Thorn!" he shouted, raising his hands as if rejoicing.

A girl with seemingly unnatural burgundy hair stepped forth, looking around. She had an air of mystery to her as she pushed her way out of the fourteen year old section. Her hair was covering her face though one eye, a dark blue, showed something.

With her feet placed next to the escort she straightened her dark red blouse, looking to the floor. A series of murmurs, seemingly happy was noticable as she shifted in discomfort.

Carallo looked at her for a moment, reaching his hand toward her face. But with a look from Amaryllis, one as if she was prepared to curse him or something, he retreated. "To the males!" he said, glancing at the girl suspiciously from the corner of his eye.

"Rai Keru!" he boomed, looking over to the boys.

A boy with honey blonde hair began walking stoically forward, his eyes and head moving back and forth. He seemed to be looking for something because he suddenly stopped in his tracks entirely, making a 180. His body seemed to freeze for a moment before he shook it off, continuing up the steps.

"Well, shake hands you two!" the escort quickly piped.

"Shake hands." Rai suddenly mocked, making a face. With a hand outstretched he awaited Amaryllis's. She gave a brief shake, glaring slightly.

"Your tributes!" Carallo said, unaware by the angry gazes from Amaryllis and the muttering under Rai's breath.

The escort still hadn't blinked.

* * *

_**District Ten:**_

Cows.

The odor of their... waste was nauseating in the least. The scent of fresh cow waste was thick in the air as the clucking of hens and the neighing of horses played on a never-ending record. Today's heat was extreme as it always was. It wasn't unusual for the people of District ten to have to bear the heated up stench of feces.

Dung flies swirled around as people left their jobs unattended for the moment being. The reapings were beginning and they had to make sure they were there, as always.

Ten's stage had strands of yellowed hay scattered around, welcoming that stereotypical feel. Though it was true, the horses munched on it like in the movies and it was on barn floors. Ten's Justice Building was painted red and had little white criss crosses on the doors.

The escort gave a tap on the microphone, already holding a slip of paper between her manicured nails. "Hello, you filthy piggies." she smirked, her voice rising and falling. "Today one.. well, two of you will be bestowed the honor of competing in the Hunger Games!"

An innocently cute squeal was heard from the crowd.

"Ehhem." she started, poofing her blue curls. Her eyes were slightly narrowed as she unfolded the paper in her hands. "Your female tribute shall be Claudia Dale!" she finished, poofing her hair once more.

A girl with high pigtails and a cute little pink dress began to shuffle forward, her eyes wide with what could only be considered fear. She looked around briefly, pausing for a moment. Her hands were shaking as she seemed to be trying to grasp something. With a final step she made her way to the stairs, looking innocent and sweet.

"Now for your male!" she said, having yet another slip tucked between her fingers. "Stalington Caldue!" she exclaimed, throwing up her arms with little to no enthusiasm.

"I volunteer.." a voice yawned. A skinny boy stumbled forward, his eyes in sleeping limbo. His hair seemed like it hadn't been brushed since the day before and to top it all of he was wearing pajamas!

Mud was staining his pant legs as he fell face forth on the steps. His hands fumbled around gripping each wooden stair like some prized possession. One of his cowboy boots tumbled down the stairs as he wobbly stood up, his own feet betraying the other. He soon reached the escort, and with a fumbling hand he grabbed at her hair.

A shriek was heard as was a tear boomed through the microphone.

The volunteer boy held up a blue curl and shouted, "One for the team, Henry! I think this is... blueberry?" he asked, bringing the curl to his mouth. Another shriek was heard as the curl was ripped from his hand.

"Name?" she spat, thrusting the device in the boys face.

"Hmm.?" he questioned, rubbing his eye. "Oh, Wurk Higginsfitner. Hey.. did my unicorn run away? Wait.. I ate i-"

"That's enough!" she said, ripping it away from his weak grasp. "Oh yes! For your information that may or may not be his full name! Nobody cares though, right?" she asked, pushing away the boy who ripped another curl from her head.

"Your tributes." she grumbled, throwing her hands in the air one last time. Turning on heel she motioned them, not waiting to see if they followed or not.

Claudia seemed to be frozen by fear for a moment as if she had just realized it was actually happening. Her eyes were still wide yet something stirred inside them. The corners of her mouth twitched as she turned on heel as well and skipped lightly away.

* * *

_**District Eleven:**_

Fields were dotted by reds, yellows and greens. They all blended together, creating it's own form of art.

District eleven was actually rather beautiful. With tall trees draped in fruits and grassy plots of land, it was gorgeous. As guessed, some fruit would become rotten with age. The scent of putrid fruit lay somewhere in vast, large fields, awaiting it's demise. It was normally just left unless a person found it. There where way to many fields and space to find it.

The sun hit the square of the district people's backs as they awaited the calling of names. The escort was running rather late, since the mayor had recited the treaty of treason about ten minutes ago.

With hands waving on their owners and feet trying to get ready, the escort finally shows.

The escort walked up to the podium, her hair demanding attention. It was topped upon her head in fuzzy, pastel green color. Small spikes protruded from each side as two curls hugged her face. Her skin was a sickly orange color as her fingers rested on the side of a fishbowl.

"Welcome! District.. Eleven." she said bitterly, leaning on her side. "Let's get this on, shall we?" she sighed, wiping away a visible line of sweat. With quick hands she has a slip in between her fingers, prying apart the sticky paper.

Her mouth opened slightly, but soon clamped shut. Her eyes glanced upwards as she puckered her thin lips. "How do you stand this _stench._"she muttered.

"Anyways, Blye M. Wintos is your female tribute. Please make your way to the stage."

A young girl emerges from the thirteen year old section, her strawberry blonde hair clinging to her shoulders. Her face held a smirk as she walked up the stairs with odd confidence. Without missing a beat she adjusts her tiny strap on her blueish dress.

"Welcome Ms. Wintos. Now we share who our male will be." she said, her Capitol accent void of emotion. With a roll of her eyes she plucks yet another paper, this time from the male bowl.

"Bud Saffron." she concluded as her foot began to tap. She looked out to the crowd as terrified looking male begins to stumble forward.

A brown hand shoots forward, clinging to the hem of Bud's torn jeans. A cry erupted from the crowd, the owner screaming in short sobs. The boy, Bud, tries to shake the small boy who was grabbing his pants, only for the boy to crawl forward and cling even harder.

Bud stooped down, hands stumbling. He pried the young ones fingers off and began to walk forward even more. The young boy clambered up and ran toward Bud, throwing himself onto the boy.

"Please don't leave!" he choked, tears staining his dark face.

"I have to, Dusty." he said with sudden seriousness, his hands still shaking from fear. Seeing a peacekeeper rushing toward him, he pried the boy off yet again, muttering, "Go find Brianna."

And with that he stumbled forward, shakily climbing the steps. The boy tries to run forward again yet is quickly snatched by an older looking girl holding a sobbing twelve year old.

Bud, still stumbling, reached the destined spot of the reaped. With a glance toward the young boy and others, he gives an obviously forced smile. His eyes still reflected fear as he shifted warily.

"Your tributes. Shake hands." she said, nodding with acknowledgement to each.

* * *

_**District Twelve:**_

District twelve was as dreary as it always was.

Shuffling feet kicked up coal dust and gray colored dirt, adding to the dreary effect. Across the sky, streaks of red and gray were mingling with the clouds.

Wails were heard from small children as things were explained. Children were in groups, stuck together like glue. Some ran ahead while other took there good old time, hoping that they could somehow miss it.

The dim outline of the stage was seen as it came into view, the mayor waiting patiently. Fingers were pricked as blood was messily drawn, first timers wincing in newfound pain. The mayor soon began her speech, finishing as soon as it began. Children hopped from foot to foot, the grumbling in their always empty bellies tearing through the quiet air.

The escort had taken their time walking up to the microphone, tapping it like they had all day. The escort seemed to be gender confused as no one could tell whether or not the new person from the year before was indeed a male or a female.

"Welcome! I have already taken the courtesy to pick out a female!" even their voice was confusing. It bordered on shrill and deep if possible. "Ryleigh Hana!" they said, throwing up their muscular, purple arms.

A girl with long brown hair let out an audible gasp, her voice heard among the silence. She looked around, fright clear in her brown eyes. With shaky steps she made her way through the girl side. She looked around briefly, as if expecting someone to volunteer for her. Yet when a moment passed she climbed the stairs reluctantly. Tear began to pool at her eyes as she looked around the stage.

"Now to the males!" it said, not even casting a glance toward a rather shaky girl. "Dano Falconeri!"

"My angel!" a voice cried out, seemingly distraught.

Quickly, a flash of blonde and white zooms past the twelve year old section, making a beeline for the town behind everyone. His legs pumped as he began to run toward it, as if making an escape. But, as luck would have it, two peacekeepers were already on him. The lifted the boy into the air as his legs still pumped, his body trying to writhe out of their grasp.

The peacekeepers seemed oddly sad, like they personally knew the boy. With heavy legs they soon set him on the stage. The boy was still trying to escape invisible hands, but after a second calmed down. His blue eyes still shone bright with fear as his lips parted.

"Are you confused about your gender?" he asked, turning to look at the escort himself. "Because none of us can tell with that voice of yours, not to ment-"

"Your tributes!" the escort said quickly, a light hurt shining in their eyes.

* * *

_**Ello! I had some trouble writing the D9 reapings, so sorry if they suck! I was just like, I'll go with this and stuff. I feel like this chapter kinda sucked so I'm sorry if it did :/ Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

**_The Blog:_dreams 525 hg dot blog spot dot com**

**_*Remove the spaces and in place of the word dot put a period :D_**

**_P.S. There will be a little word thingy under the district for each tribute! It has something to do with all of them whether a feature or a wish. Something along those lines. Now, I will also put a link on my profile. Yeah.. _**

**_P.P.S. If you didn't give a celebrity and I chose one you really don't like, feel free to tell me! I'll change it :)_**

**_Questions.. :D_**

**_-_Which tributes stood out to you in this chapter?**

**-Based on all of the reapings, who are your favorites?**

**-How were the details? **

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who submitted for submitting! I'm honored to be able to have your characters in this story and I dearly hope I do them justice! This concludes the reapings and the next chapter will be the goodbyes! Thank you all very much again! :)**


	5. Forest Green is soo last season: Pause

_**Dreaming of Nightmare: The 525th Hunger Games**_

_** Chapter 5: Forest Green is soo last season**_

_***Warning, contains breaking of the 4th wall**_

* * *

_**President's POV**_

* * *

How hard was it to comprehend? The quell I mean.

My head gamemaker couldn't understand what I meant when I asked for a façade. I gave him the layout, the color I wanted the trees. But no, he couldn't do it because the children would die. How long were you in this business, Greulus? Please, answer because I'm really questioning your stupidity.

Well, after that little fun incident, I fired him. Of course I would, the man who's second year was coming had been overcome with sudden guilt! By most, they would wonder why I didn't kill the peasant. Well, it's because he was unworthy of a blade or becoming an avox. Besides, it would be to extreme when I could just fire him.

I needed a new head gamemaker, and fast. All tributes were reaped or volunteered, giving their last sane words.

But, I didn't want the assistant head gamemaker to become the king. I deserved the spot more than her. I gave the woman a fair chance at trying, but her hair was to poofy and I believe radiation poisoning was getting to her.

So, as any normal President would do I stole her spot. And let me tell you, she was pissed. And when I say pissed I mean she was speechless, confused even. She stood with her mouth half open while I whispered it in her ear, rubbing her shoulder all the way.

There was one thing that really annoyed me though, I even considered re-hiring him and killing him as soon as his ridiculous pink face walked through the door.

He fucked up my trees.

How hard was it to understand that I wanted the color to be visible through the brownish fog? Really. I specifically asked them to be a nice, bright, pastel color. Green, blue, pink, and purple. But no, he thought normal tree would look better. Does he not get the theme, does he not get the message behind it all?!

I checked, as the head gamemaker does, and found the trees, around the cornucopia. He did that part right but he made them green. Just plain, old, forest green! That is the most boring color ever. It's way to dull and predictable. I mean, right?

See, let's put two images in your mind. Their you are, sitting on a decaying bench looking at two totally different trees. One's roots are gnarled, dirt back firmy around it. The limbs stretch long and far, reaching toward the dull sky. Vibrant, pastel green leaves coat it, swaying gently in the wind.

Then you have the fuck up. It's roots are normal and bland, they do not give off an eerie, dream like feel. The leaves are boring in color, a dark, rich green.

See my dilemma?

So, I fixed it. I personally unrooted all of them, burning them all along with a building that wasn't even due my requests. The yellow and orange flames leaped from it, licking the sky. It caught on one of my newly planted trees, and I had to cut that one down as well as flames traveled along it's spine. I threw it in with the building, thankful it only destroyed one master piece.

They all burned, ashes and all. The faint smell of smoke still lingered in the air and the fire nearly caught on the long, pastel green grass. But it didn't. Thank to one of the Capitol's fine watch extinguishers. They were still a work in progress, them being rather bland and all. But what did you expect? They came from District three but belonged to Frema Floyvius's line of fashion.

Fashion and fashion accessories is her motto!

But back to the point, what does he not get by my requests? There were several other things I had to fix, including the placement of cameras. There were obstacles such as benches blocking the view, making it practically nonexistent. The fog was perfect, I'll give him kudos for that.

I guess he isn't a total mess up, though I don't understand how last years games survived.

Doesn't the man realize forest green is so last season?

* * *

_**This, my umm.. I dunno, was more so of a parody chapter. But, I gave you all some insight on the arena! YAY! Goodbye wise, I'll be spitting them into two parts since I've only written about 5 goodbyes and it's past like, 6,000 words.. You get the idea.. **_

_**I literally wrote this just now, and bet it's horrible. I'm too lazy to like, read it over but I'll press the spell check button.. Yo' welcome! Thanks for reading either way!**_

_**Oh, yes! The one who got away from you.. Sorry I didn't reply to your review, but I'd like to thank you here! Thank you again! :)**_

_**Same to all of you, I appreciate them so much! They make me feel like you gave me candy.. for free.. I know you may be a strange but I took the free candy gratefully, okay? Heh...**_

_**QUESTIONS(Caps because they make everything cooler)**_

_**-What do you think of the arena? At least of what I told you?**_

_**-I broke the 4th wall, how do you feel about it?**_

_**:)**_

_**P.S. Pause is in the title because it could not handle the word intermission.. :3**_


	6. Hello Cold World,Goodbye my friend Pt1

_**Dreaming of Nightmares: The 525th Hunger Games**_

_**Chapter Five: Hello Cold World, Goodbye my Friend Pt. 1**_

* * *

_**Apollo West, 18 (Capitol Male):**_

My mother stood stoically in front of me. In her arms was Freya, my seemingly newborn sister. Freya's hair was already dyed a deep fuchsia as it curled tightly to her scalp. It was a short style, one my mother thought was simply adorable.

Which was ridiculous.

As soon as my mother came home with little Freya's hair dyed, I had made sure to make what I thought clear. Well, sort of. I more so made a sarcastic comment.

"Hi, Mum." I said, giving a small grin. My face muscles contracted, the corners of my grin soon drooping from ordinary tiredness.

My mother's lips moved in a circle, her typical way of thinking about things. Her eyes glanced toward the ceiling, her foot tapping. A minute of plain silence passes before she sighed, her eyes now on me.

"I honestly don't know what to feel. On one hand, I think you have a fabulous opportunity to learn what it feels like for a tribute in the arena. On the other hand, you could die." she said, juggling the half asleep Freya. Freya's head snuggled deeply into my mother's shoulder.

I gave a brief, terse nod. "Yes, I believe when I reach head gamemaker status, this experience would come in handy." I said, giving yet another awkward nod. My hands pushed me up slightly from the chair as I directed my altered green eyes to the floor. My wrists struggled in minimal pain yet I ignored it for the time being.

_Tick, Tock._

_Tick, Tock._

"Apollo, you realize you could die." my mother said quietly, giving a sad sigh. It was sudden, yet expected. She had broke the silence and it was my turn to speak.

"Noo, really?" I replied sarcastically, using my hands to push me up from the chair. My wrists seemed to sigh in relief as my weight was lifted off the limb. Once on my feet I walk closer to my mother. "I understand I could die. You know, if you were still head gamemaker you could tell me all about the arena." my arms cross over one another as I hold a gaze.

"Be respectful, son." my father said, hidden behind my mother.

"I wasn't being disrespectful, dad." I replied, my eyes glancing toward the man. He wore an odd suit that complimented his neon green skin. Which I believe that causes radiation poisoning..

My mother sighed, propping Freya up a bit more. Freya re-adjusted her head due to the new height. "Well, don't you know anything due to your internship?" she asked, closing her eyes briefly. Her pale hand scratched at her purple curls, her mouth twisting into a sudden smirk. "Nevermind, of course you don't. You are after all far away from being head gamemaker. They know everything." her mouth seemed to move in slow motion per the last word, her head tilting forward a bit.

"Exactly. If you were still in that job, you could tell me a few of it's perks." I said, narrowing my eyes. I felt a ting of annoyance at the woman whom I so much admired. Looked up to even.

Of course I looked up to her. She was my idol.

A woman once given a prize from the president himself for best arena in a decade. She invented stunning traps, made intricate drawings. She had been a creative source of many peasants' demise, the one true puppeteer.

Besides, she was my mum. It was practically expected of me.

My mother had no response to that, only an intense gaze. The sides of her mouth twisted into a wary smirk as her eyes looked to the side.

"Sterling, do you have the locket?" she asked suddenly, her eyes flitting toward me momentarily.

"Hn? Oh yes, dear!" he said, his voice peppy. With a balding head (on purpose of course) he walked forward, his steps hollowed by the shining ground, the air filled ground.

With his radiation poisoned hands he plunged his fingers into his pocket, the outline and motions of fingers searching noticeable. His fingers paused for a moment, striking their target. With an uneeded thrust, a silver chained necklace emerges, the glow of lights clawing at the jewelery.

"Here, Apollo." my father said, one finger holding it up on a hook. I look to my mom who gave a brief nod, the miniscule trace of a smile carving itself upon her features.

I feel tempted to nod back but believe it would look ridiculous. With most likely fifteen nods and counting, it was probably getting repetitive. I shuffle forward, the scuffing sounds of personally tailored pants filling my ears.

With a pale hand I snatch it, managing to unlatch it from his finger. "Thank you very much." I smiled, my upper lip wavering falseness. My eyes look down to the jewelery in my hands, most likely from that one watch making company.

"Aren't you going to open it?" my mother asked. I could practically hear her frown at my slowness.

"Aren't you going to open it?" I mocked, my head moving back and forth in such a sense. "Of course!" I would continue but see no need. I give her a hearty smile to let her know I'm joking slightly.

With calm hands I pry the metal open, revealing colors of all kinds. A photo containing all of my family members lays glued to the back. I smile at it, noticing how much younger Freya looks.

"Thanks.." I trailed, looking up to see my mother with tears pricking at her eyes. I gently lay a hand on her shoulder and bring her in for a hug.

"GROUP HUG!" a voice suddenly shouted, a familiar red with ace of spades hair seen from the corner of my eye.

My best friend, Kaiya, launches herself onto us. My mother's eyes narrow but she allows it, her body now tense. My reporter of a father gave a goofy smile and joined in.

Dear lord, we're turning into a cliché..

* * *

_**Spinel Giordano, 16 (District One Male): **_

My father stood stoically, a proud grin carved onto his face. Like a true mafia boss he held his hands in front of him, clutching his fingers until they turned white. Hell, even that was intimidating!

"I'm proud of you, son." he said, his voice rough and deep. His brown eyes showed malice as they glowed with odd thoughts.

I felt a sense of pride well up in my heart, but fought down the feeling of happiness. If I allowed the feeling to over take me, my face would become alight. If my face looked alight, I would be considered weak. Besides, my father never showed that emotion.

So, I raise my eyebrows in acknowledgment and add a nod. His smile remained for another millisecond before he cleared his throat, removing any emotion of that sort from his face. He stared at me for a moment before his hand moved to the breast pocket of his pinstripe suit. With large hands he pulls a family ring out.

"Here." he said, grabbing my hand and facing my palm upwards. With that he sets the silver colored jewelry in my hand, forcing my fingers to clutch around the cool metal.

"Now," he began, straightening himself out. "When you look at that ring.. Remember about the family business.. And how you better come back. It should remind you of whats most important and all of the power we hold over you and the power you hold over others. Now,if you don't come back know that you will forever be disowned from this family. Meaning you won't exactly be known.

"Now, if you win.. Your reputation will be well off and the business will be great. And you for sure will be put ahead of your cousins."

"Wasn't I already next in line?" I said, coldness oozing from my words. My father had always told me that I'd be inheriting the family business, that I was the only one. I knew how my dad could be, but I honestly didn't think he was thinking of putting my stupid cousins in front of me.

He gave a sickly sweet smile and said, "You were.. Maybe you can get it back."

I feel the urge to insult my dad but I bite my tongue for once. Arguing and fighting will get me no where. especially when I have all of this on the line. He'd probably get angry and could literally do anything.

"Oh.. I will." I smirked proudly, lifting myself taller by my heels.

His faux smile continued, his eyes ever emotionless. "Good." he said finally, turning on heel and exiting the door. Not even an 'I love you!' or a 'Good luck!'. It's not like I expected it or deserved such words. Never heard it once but that's alright.. kind of.

The next people to come in is my cousins, slicked back hair just like those clichés. They talk amongst themselves, me sitting in the chair, my legs draped over one arm. They don't even say anything to me, they just stand in the room until they have to leave.

Psh. Stupid boneheads.

The door opened yet again, Dia trailing behind my grandfather. My grandpa had a diamond encrusted cane, the constant sound of clicking always there. He's getting rather old, his hunched back a sign of that. He was never one for help.

Dia held a hand to her head, her face showing the barest lines of pain. I twitch in movement, prepared to leap to my feet and ask her what's wrong, but I already know the answer. Dia has never actually showed pain, so it was odd to see her in such a way.

"Spinel!" my grandfather said, giving a slight cough as if a hello was hard to manage. My face remained emotionless as I slowly got to my feet, the corners of my eyes glancing at Dia who looked to the ground.

"Hi." I said curtly.

Grandpa smirked, giving a nod of his bald head. I guess we can't all be beauty queens. "Just wanted to say good luck, you can do it! My little baby-face.."

I felt a pang of anger and embarrassment at the name, my hand self consciously touching my skin. I growled. "That's nice, how _kind. _Your liverspots seem more defined. You are-"

"I'm not going to fight with you.. I'm way overdue from that train." he coughed again slightly, a smirk laying gently on his wrinkled face. "I'm going to leave. Dia, stay here. As a bodyguard you should spend as much time as you can... with him."

I let out a struggled laugh, holding back the redness that began to tickle my face. Dia gave a curt nod, no words escaping her mouth. After he hobbled out, the door closing with a hiccupped bang, I said simply.

"Dia.. Get over here now."

She did as I said, her eyes trained on the ground again. My foot began to tap slightly, anxiety and shyness clawing it's way out.

"M-" she began, only for me to cut her off.

"Psh. I thought I told you to call me by my real name." I scoffed, waving a hand in agreement with my self. Except my hand gently hit her head, her hand going to her mane once again.

"..S-sorry." I mumbled.

"No. I am sorry." she responded, lifting her steel gray eyes to briefly meet mine. "I failed to protect you. For that I am sorry."

The emotion of sadness creeped in as my mind flashed back to the reaping. "..Yeah. You'd better b-be." I responded, gulping down emotion. I cannot allow it to overcome me.

She nodded, her eyes training to the ground again.

"You know.." I began, my hand reaching to scratch my head, only to knock my hat off. Dia reached down and grabbed it, wiping off imaginary lint. She handed it back to me, only for me to push it away. Her hands fumbled around trying to keep it from falling again. I gave an aggravated sigh, snatching it from the ground and placing it on her head. Heat prickled all over my body.

"Keep it." I said gruffly, my chest expanding. "I don't need it. And as my bodyguard you have to." I added the last part, knowing her to a good extent.

"Dammit.. I forgot what I was going to say! Look.. you did that.." I told her, pointing an accusing finger. I had no clue what I was doing, but I dearly hoped it could boost my reputation.

"Sorry." she repeated. A minute or two passes of us standing awkwardly, my mind searching for something else to say. I don't like talking all too much, but I want to speak with Dia just in case.

I clenched my teeth feeling angry at myself. Why can't I think of a single word?

"Spinel." she said suddenly, saving myself from further embarrassment. Her eyes quickly flitted to mine, wide and stirring. Her face was stoic but her hands twitched slightly. "As your bodyguard.. I am to protect you from everything, right?"

"Duh." I responded, hitting myself mentally. I crossed my arms over one another. "I think I could protect myself though." I added smugly, hoping to come off as cool in a sense.

"So, I am to protect you with my life." she said, her voice rising slightly. It was still lacking emotion, as usual. "And I..Um.. Am going to wrap my arms around you now. I have a feeling someone may try and shoot you. You being you and all. I would fail at my job if that person were to shoot you."

"I don't really need that. I'm sure the peacekeepers would get to them." I shrugged, casting a curious and suspicious eye at her. She was fidgeting ever so slightly, highly unlike her.

"That's the thing. It's probably that. I can't protect you in the arena, and I don't see why. So I must protect you here." and with that she walked forward, wrapping her arms around my own crossed ones. She pulled me in slightly and I felt the heat rising to my face.

"W-what?!" I exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of her grip. She held on tighter. "As my bodyguard I demand you let me go!"

"Then I would fail at protecting you." she responded, her voice muffled.

"DIA!" I screeched, feeling weak. I hated that feeling because once you are viewed as such, nobody will ever look to you the same again.

"This is for your own good." she responded, her grip tightening even more.

* * *

_**Vince Masons, 17 (District Two Male):**_

Mina.

What the hell is she even doing here?

She won't look me in the eye and every time our eyes actually connect, she quickly looks away. This isn't the Mina I've grown to loathe.

"Hello?" I said, tilting to the left to get a better look at her face. She looked at me in the corner of her eye, yet quickly shuffles in the other direction.

I frown briefly and place my hands on my hips. "Mina, I know you hate me. So I'm gonna ask the obvious, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." she snapped, her brown eyes actually staring at me. For a moment all is quiet, her eyes are glued to mine as she keeps her cool gaze. Suddenly, I begin to laugh.

"Haha, you're too funny Minami! What do you mean 'What are you doing here'? Isn't it obvious?" I smirked, awaiting her reply. "Oh, wait. Are you jealous because you didn't get in? Now, now. We all know how much of a bitch jealousy can be."

She rolled her eyes and gave a brief sigh. With her hands crossing over one another she sticks her hip out. "Well, I'm actually wondering why you volunteered. Though, If I managed to get in most definitely your blood would be on my hands."

I give a sigh. "Well, we all know I'm a man of mystery." I give a quick yawn, stating she's wasting my time. "So if I told you that'd leave you with nothing to find out. I believe there's enough clues around." I pretend to look around the room, even pulling up a seat cushion. "Yeah... Oh! And are you sure? I always pegged you as one of those girl's who would faint at the sight of blood."

"Wanna find out?" she retorted dangerously, a bright fire alighting her eyes.

I give a chuckle. "You're too cute." Leaning in, I pinch one of her cheeks. "Too cute!"

She slapped my hand away, her face flushing a bright red. And it's definitely not from the pinching.

"Two minutes!" a peacekeeper shouted through the door.

"Pshh.." is her intelligent response.

I give her a small clap, my signature smile lacing my face.

"For future notices, don't touch me." she growled, as if noticing finally.

"You think I'll make it? I'm flattered. No touching.. alrighty then." I give another smirk, a thought popping into my mind.

"You're too cute!" I whined suddenly, bouncing up and down. "Come here Minami, I just wanna bring you home!"

Her eyes widened. "Pervert!" she shouted, backing up a bit. I walk closer and closer, as she backs up even further. Her back soon hits the wall as I put my arm on one side of her.

"Whaa..." she said, her eyes unblinking. I smirk and close my eyes, leaning in until our lips touch. She's rather tense but soon kisses me back, melting into my touch. Heh. A moment passes and she quickly pushes me away.

"P-pervert!" she shouted, her face a bright crimson.

The great Minami has nothing to say. I feel like laughing but I don't simply because I'm not in the mood to hurt her feelings any further. I'm sure my sexist comment may have gotten to her already. With stumbling feet she rushes to the door, fumbling with the knob. I bit my bottom lip, trying my best not to even crack a grin.

The door finally comes open and she begins to rush out. "Don't die, though I honestly won't care!" she said, slamming it behind her.

After a few minutes, a loud, banging knock comes and I sigh. I know who the person is. Well, _people._

"Hey Buddy!" the first voice piped, high yet low. Three heads appear in all and even with their faces covered oh-so-not-oddly.

"Hi." I said rather blandly, plopping down in a nearby chair.

"Ouch!" one of them grumbled, most likely Ares.

A sigh was heard from one of them as two of them took a seat.

"Let's cut to the chase." Ares said, shifting from foot to foot. "Um, we don't have much time. Don't ask why." he added quickly, scratching his head.

"Um.. Why did you volunteer?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

I fight back the urge to roll my eyes. "Do you really need to know?" I snapped, flashing a smirk.

"I wanna know!" my friend from the couch piped.

Ares sighed. "No need to be mysterious, Vince. Just tell us because there's no guarantee you'll be coming back alive."

Stupid Ares, always the smartest and most straight forward of my friends. I have to give another sigh because it's all grinding on my nerves.

With a serious expression I turn my head to meet is brown eyes. I take a possibly unnecessary deep breath and part my lips. "I'm done with this hellhole.. I want out." I said, my voice without waver.

* * *

_**Bianca 'Bibi' Vance, 18 (District Two Female):**_

I held Azure tightly in my arms, her small body warm against my limbs. It wasn't exactly cold where I was but I enjoyed it from Azure. My sister Lilac had dropped her off for an individual session with me so I could just look at her and hold her.

She was the only thing Killan left behind.

Well, she isn't a thing more so my child. His and my child. She has his light green eyes but my brown hair, just small, silky tufts poking out from her scalp. I'm guessing it will be curly since mine is, but I dearly hope its more so wavy like the man I love.

I understand, it all sounds cliché. Like a bad drama most would say could never happened. But it did and images of the district two female by the name of Anonia Vexus stabbing his back still plague my dreams. While he and I are just walking, she appears and kills him in a second. She slices and stabs at him, hitting each nerve individually. He screams for her to stop and calls my name but I am frozen. I watch until she comes up from a bloody and limbless Killan, her smile stained crimson. She walks toward me with the knife, drawing a smile on me with his blood. I normally wake up screaming for him to run.

It was hard, watching him looking around calling out 'who's there', his face showing immense fear. His eyes were large as insanity peaked at the corners. Like a casual horror movie she's behind him, her smile reflected on the crusted knife she held so delicately in her hand. He has no idea and I shout out to him from the television, begging for him to run and crying for him to hear me. It's useless as she soon plunges the knife into his muscular back, him falling paralyzed. They don't show his face, nor do I hear any words but you can hear Anonia reply to what he said, making fun of his so called love. She slits his throat with some horrid words and his cannon sounds, my world collapsing before my eyes.

For weeks I was in my room, one minute numb and tearless, the next sobbing and coughing violently from the extremity of it all. My family all came in telling me comforting words, unlike most stereotypical D2 families. After a while they coaxed food into me, telling me his funeral was soon.

The day of his death I found out I was pregnant, with Azure. They told me I was, that the test I had taken had come out positive. I hadn't known how to feel but just gave a numb nod.

The day she was born was by far the best of my life, ever better than the party I met Killan at.

I volunteered for the fact I wanted to bring fame back to Killan's name, and to the fact me myself wished to be famous. The money I would get from winning would be tons upon tons, a possible way for Zizzie (Azure) and I to move out. I love my family, but getting my own house would be rather nice. One of the best perk of possibly winning is that I can get away free with killing Anonia.

Zizzie stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering softly. I looked at her flawless face and gave a sudden giggle to her chubby cheeks. Holding her even closer a knock is heard at the door.

The chesnut colored door opened to reveal the remainder of my family, all peppy yet somber. Lilac waved away a peacekeeper as they tried to peek in, telling them they were the first guests. He then backed away uncertain, closing the door for my family.

"Bibi!" my mother cried, rushing forward. She stopped suddenly, reaching a hand to my face. She gently rubbed under my eye, her finger coming back rubbed in black. "Were you crying? I thought I said to use the other eyeliner!" she scolded, pointing a finger at me.

With her words I look to my daughter, speckles of black liner clumping on her head. I give a tinsy smile, licking my finger to rub it off.

My father pushed my mother aside, causing her face to spark with shock. He gave me and Zizzie several kisses on our heads and cheeks, messing up my hair along the way.

"Dad.." I began, my hand slowly fixing my hair. "Mom, Lilac. I'm going to be fine." I said, bluntly aware of their emotions.

"How do you know?" Lilac countered, sass drawing her words. Her hands were balled into fists, as if she was having some internal struggle of some sort. Which I doubt honestly.

"I know because I have something to come back for." I replied simply, still fixing my hair.

"Psh. That isn't a reason." she mumbled, crossing her arms and turning her head to the side. I could hear streaks of bitterness and fear.

"Damn good one to me." I replied, simply again. My face felt void of all emotion, my hand gently touching my child's own arm as she lay in my mother's arm. "Take care of her." I smiled, looking to Zizzie. Her eyes were wide yet she didn't speak, a phase that she seemed to be going through.

"Of course honey, sorry.. sorry we.. can't think of what else to say!" my mother said, giving an awkward, forced laugh. She brought her hand to her graying hair desperately in need of a dying. Her fingers buried themselves close to the roots, another awkward laugh emitted.

"I should go now." she mumbled turning to leave.

"Wait! Can I at least see Zizzie?!"I asked, standing abruptly up. Panic shot through my vocal chords like adrenaline as my mother opened the door. "HEY!" I said as she exited, giving a last glance. The door seemed to slam on its own as my heart dropped suddenly.

"What was that about?" I asked, turning to my father.

"I think you're mother is trying to prove something to you." he said, his eyes deep with pity and sadness.

* * *

_**Athena Spectrum, 17 (District Three Female):**_

The bag of marbles still hangs loosely on my side, every movement I make causing them to clank together. The sound is hollowed out but chorused, an orchestra at its best.

I particularly like the noise, it reminds me of the times when my father was around more often. When he would actually join us for dinner. Now, he isn't a horrible father. In fact my younger brother had made him an award stating the overly used title 'World's Best Father'.

My dad just overworked himself in the shop, just to get his hands on any money possible. I'm proud of him for such, taking the responsibility. We needed it, bad.

Fear was pinging in my heart and all of my senses were telling me to get the hell outta here, to escape this room and everything in general. But I had already planned for this.. in a sense. There were several alternatives for it all. As if one plan didn't go as written, the next would. Besides, I could and will win these games better than anyone has ever done before.

I as well had several plans on how to win these games. For all different arena types, all different twists. I had done my own studying, no matter how hard it was for me to do. The arena outfits, this and that. How anything can be used to my benefit.

Most wouldn't think like this, most only go with the flow. They are clearly stupid for that and have many other wrong things with them. My district partner for instance is to eager to shake my hand. He threw the filthy thing out there before I had a chance to look at all of my options.

He seemed to expect this, like he might of planned it all out. Black jeans of all clothing choices! It felt rather hot today and he wore that.

I was so indulged in my own thoughts clearly because my father and siblings were standing before me, all sad faced and sniffling.

The youngest of the family, Carson, padded forward, his blue eyes a dulled tone. He was only seven, very young but not young enough to not know what's happening. His mass of blond hair was astray, pieces clumped together by what seemed like sweat. I stood up at the sight of him, a warmness overwhelming my emotions. I felt lost in the faces of those I know, but quickly snap at out it when the smell of sweat attacks me.

I feel my pupils dilate into mere slits as my hands snap out, rearranging his hair. "Carson, I thought I told you to brush your hair?" I snapped slightly, sweat glazing my palms. It wasn't a nice feeling, but having one of my family members out of place was out of the question.

"I did!" he exclaimed, possible sadness forgotten for a moment.

"Mhmm.." I said, inspecting his head. I knew he didn't because i happen to know my brother very well. Spending nearly 24/7 with your siblings causes you to learn all sorts of things.

My father has his arms around Gaia's neck, holding her in place as I give Carson a hug. His shirt is soaked in sweat as well, but in the moment I felt no caring. I just wanted to cling to him forever, all of my family actually. Hold them in my arms and never let go.

"Oh, I love you so much!" I said, attacking his cheek with my lips. He tried to pull away, gifting me with a kiss of his own but I held on to his small frame. He still squirmed but soon gave in. A second later I let go, taking his smaller hand in mine.

I drag him, with him more than willing, over to my father and sister. Without a simple word I bring them all into a hug, depositing a kiss now and then. The room was heavy with sadness and regret, yet thick with old fashioned family love. It felt awkward, but now wasn't the time to judge. I love you's' and I know you can do its'!, Were deposited amongst the mass of us.

Sadly, a peacekeeper came in telling them it was time to leave. They had even grabbed and pulled them away! How unprofessional. They weren't even wearing the badge right.

Remus walked in, eyes puffy and red. His pristine white suit stood out against his darker skin, his hands clutching one another protectively. "Athena.." he drawled, taking a moment to cast his gaze at the floor. He scuffed forward, each step from his loafers making some sort of noise.

"Hey, Remy!" I smiled, walking a bit closer from the short distance we were apart. With arms open and him now stalk still, I envelop him into a brief hug.

"Um.. my dad said he could help with the sponser ordeal." he said, not even offering a hello. He always is this blunt, wanting to get to the good stuff before the room goes stale. His eyes were still cast on the floor, the light from the tiles clear in his brown eyes.

"Oh, thanks." I responded, giving him a nod of appreciation. I felt slightly awkward in the situation.

"Yeah.. and don't worry.. I'll cook for them." he said, a smile grazing his features.

I return the emotion, a wave of relief crashing over me. He knew me like the back of his hand and I knew him even better then that. That's probably why we are still best friends. Though, I would never, ever let him go. He is one of the only people I actually trust, anyways.

"What's so interesting about the floor?" I asked teasingly, wagging a finger at him.

"Oh.. the sheen of it." he smirked, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, and good luck." he said smiling once again.

* * *

_**Dylan Seatyler, 18 (District Four Male):**_

I peeked past the door, watching my father's head disappear into the crowd. Soon him and my family all blended in with the chattering people, all to lazy to go back to their houses. With relief imprinted fresh in my mind and nerves, I close the door giving a standard sigh of relief. With my sneakers plodding across the ground I soon take a seat.

In just a moments time the door opened slightly, the sight of my girlfriend and our daughter shining. She looked around and even behind her before entering and closing the door.

"Dylan!" she whispered all too loudly, shifting Coral in her arms.

"Hello, M'lady." I smiled, getting up from the chair and walked over to her. I grab her small hand in mine and kiss it gently.

I look into her eyes and I'm instantly lost at sea. To me it's like wave upon wave crashes down on one another. Her eyes draw me in like the moon does to the ocean to create the tide. I have told her such many times and she just blushes and denies it. The reason why I picked her was because of those eyes, my love of the ocean reflecting in them. I could have chosen from many of the females who chase after me, but Milah was the one I wanted.

She smiled briefly, but wiped it off even faster. It seemed like a faux grin, but right now what she may say is all the more important. "What are we going to do?!" she whispered, spittle flying.

"You don't have to whisper, hon." I smiled, wiping away the spit. I hold my hands of and she instantly hands me Coral. I bounce her up and down in my arms, smiling and making goofy faces every now and then.

"Are you going to answer me?!" she asked, her voice louder.

"Settle down Milah, you could upset Coral." I said, giving a forced laugh. "Dad trained me like everyone else, I'm pretty sure I can pull this off or at least make it far." I smirked slightly.

"Whatever. You'd better come back! We need you." she said, emotion in her voice. I kiss Coral's ruffly brown hair, inhaling it slightly.

"Very straight forward, eh?" I replied, kissing my laughing daughter's nose. A smile was shone on her one year old face, her blue eyes a light.

"Yes, Dylan." she sighed.

"Okay, okay. I will, promise."

* * *

_**Cascade Sterling, 17 (District Four Female):**_

How. Could. He.

I mean, I probably should've seen it coming. Hours upon hours of training since I could walk, it only made sense for it to happen. The trainers constantly keeping an eye on me, even more so this year than any other. Every single time I tried to sneak out, I was instantly snatched by peacekeepers with no back bone.

Yeah, I'm honestly surprised I didn't see it coming. Hell, I never wanted to be in these games! Though, I know I could win them in a heartbeat, they're just an obstacle thrown in my way by my overcontrolling parents.

Or just the odds.

Either way. After several minutes of me just ripping paintings and throwing tacky decorations on the ground in a fit of rage, my parents walk in.

My father's neck is still marked red by my previous assault yet he seems not to care. His perfectly manicured brown hair was slightly astray yet it didn't bother the perfectionist. He held a proud smirk, his dark eyes alight with happiness.

"Well done Cascade! I'm glad beyond repair that my threat worked out." he said with a snide expression. His fingers left my mother's shoulder as they hooked together in front of him.

"It's Cas." I growled, my hazel eyes narrowing in anger. "And if you ask me that was rather pathetic, threatening death. Psh. Pike, I thought you had more class."

His smirk falters briefly and I'm overcome with a burst of adrenaline, yet it's cut short.

"Ah, I do! By the way, I expect you to join the careers? If you don't.. Molly, mind cutting in?"

They always did this, it was ridiculous in the least. Cutting off their own sentences and giving the chance for the other to finish it. What's it supposed to do, inflict fear? Ha, if anything it shows they can't make complete sentences.

"Why, yes dear!" my mother chimed, her voice as shrill as ever. "Cascade, if you don't.. No one will like you. Nor will they sponsor you."

"Should I be shaking?" I said, rolling my eyes.

My father looked around the room, his lips puckering in disgust. "Clean this up Cascade, it's disgusting." he sighed.

Well that was sudden.

I don't respond, I only look around the room. Woven nets littered the ground as smashed vases of helpless coral lay down brutally. Shells have been stepped on, by moi of course. Paintings have their insides ripped out, the canvas laying astray.

"Clean it up NOW." he demanded suddenly, his eyes narrowing.

"Sheesh, can I not look?" I mumbled, shaking my head.

"What was that?" my mother piped, a low growl emitting. Her eyes sparked dangerously, pupils dilating. "Listen to your father!' she snapped, smiling up at him.

"I'll do it later, promise." I inwardly groaned, trying not to face palm.

"What will the Capitol think! They will begin to stop supporting us, Cascade! Do it now!" he exclaimed, a feral look in his pupils dancing to the sound of insanity. His voice sound slightly strained, causing me to wonder if he was alright and what not.

"I'll do it later." I responded, annoyance seeping into my heart. It told me to rip everyones' faces' off, but I push it away the best I can.

My mother gasped. "What has gotten into her, Pike?" she looked to him again, her mouth agape.

"Shut up, Molly. I'm trying to discipline my daughter." he growled, glaring holes into me. Anger was beginning to take over, the years of being controlled getting to my head.

The only joy I felt in this moment was that I put a good enough show on, and the feel of a shark tooth necklace digging into my skin. The silver chain had left a white line around his throat from always sitting there, the deep red from getting to much sun amusing. Choking is efficient in more ways then one.

* * *

_**Astoria Hart, 12 (District Five Female):**_

Awkward.

One of the best words ever invented. It can describe people, emotions, images. And it most indefinitely described the air in the room right now.

"So.." Hadrian drawled, hands on his knees. His eyes were flitting all over the room, his gulps of anxiety noticable.

"Soo..." I mimicked, nodding my head slightly.

''Um.. Your hair looks fabulous today?" he offered, his pitch rising and falling. I fight back the feeling to smirk and give another nod in its place.

"You saw it this morning." I replied, my left hand reaching up to mess with my braid.

"Heh.. yeah.." he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something else, yet quickly shut it.

I gave a sigh as I continued to play with my hair, it's texture smooth.

"Five minutes!" A voice barked from the outside, a knock on the door following. The knock seemed out of place, it seemed more so that it was there for.. decoration.

Hadrian groaned, face palming. "They just want to make this as hellish as possible. Just you wait, next year I'll be sitting here." he grumbled.

"Don't you have the picture on you? We could extend the time." I responded, a smile creeping it's way to my face. I felt happiness at the thought.

"Well.. no." he responded, frowning slightly. His hands clasped nervously within one another, fingers playing anxiously. His eyes looked to the ground, obviously afraid and nervous. What an interesting pair!

I shrugged, causing him to become less tense. The pace of his fingers slowed down slightly. "Whatcha wanna talk about?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Um.. I don't know.." he responded, fingers speeding up again. A light scent of sweat hit my nose, anxiety written in it's molecules.

"Well.. I guess I'll win. No Capitol person is going to think less of me.. if you get what I'm saying." I smirked, nodding for emphasis.

I'm actually scared, don't get me wrong. Most probably can't tell based on my acting skills which took a bit to grow. But years of causing people to pity me has worked it's magic! Crafting what I can do to a more extreme level. It's actually great that it happened in all honesty. If it hadn't I'd still be stuck in that pathetic little girl body, unsure of which way was left. I really have grown.

"..Yeah."

* * *

**Hey! Sooo sorry for a late update! I'd like to say that my netbook has caught a virus and it's hard to get online now. I'm on my mother's laptop XD. I shall work on this when I can use this, lol. Anywho, I struggled a bit with some of these, and I hope I did your characters' justice. If not, don't feel afraid to tell me, I can try and fix it :) Oh yeah! Here's some SYOT that needs people and the authors of course! :D**

**The 174th Games:Pandora by Amberleaf Lemonquill**

**Nightmares by ShootingforWishingStars**

**make me believe(SYOT) by arrowsinflames**

**The Bloody Truth: The 64th Hunger Games by The One Who Got Away From You**

**Speaking of which, I'll try and submit soon! :)**

**You probably noticed I skipped a POV. That's because I needed some info but wanted to update and stuff. Sorry! :/ You also noticed Dylan's was short.. Yeah.. I'm lazy..? :/ AS well.. In the next chapter I will be doing goodbyes districts 6-12! Again, I apologize for my immense laziness. And if you couldn't tell, it was slightly rushed.. Sorry :/ I had to get it out, at least it felt that way, lol.**

_**Questions:**_

_**-Favorite POV?**_

_**-In general was it alright?**_

**Have a nice day! :)**


	7. Hello Cold World,Goodbye my friend Pt2

_**Dreaming of Nightmare: The 525th Hunger Games**_

_**Chapter Seven: Hello Cold World, Goodbye my Friend Pt.2**_

* * *

_**Rosemarie Iris Kandry, 16 (District One Female):**_

I smiled at Kit, my heart automatically clutched in warmth. She stood with one hip jutted out, her hand cradling it. Her eyes were darkened as they seemed to be glazed in ice, slight anger seeping.

"Roma.." she began tersely, her eyebrows lifting up nearly hitting her hairline.

"Yes?" I asked still smiling.

She sighed suddenly, placing her thumb and fore-finger at the bridge of her nose, squeezing it slightly. "Why'd you do it?" she asked, voice still terse.

I frowned briefly at her tone, slightly confused. "Well, it's a tradition.." I shrugged, nodding to myself.

"And?" she added, her face upset.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried walking closer. I place my hand on her small shoulder. "And. I know what I'm doing. You don't need to worry!" I smiled again, happiness filling me to the brim.

My gosh she looked beautiful.

She sighed again, nodding. "You're right." she smiled, launching herself on me suddenly. My arms connected around her waist as we embraced.

"Did you take a shower or something?" she asked suddenly, her voice amused.

"Well, duh!" I laughed, pulling back. My eyes crinkled at the ends as she giggled herself.

"Romaaa! How come?" She whined her hands laying casually at her sides. I don't respond just give a slight smirk.

Her face turns sullen again. "Be careful.. I'm going to miss you." she whispered looking to the ground.

"You shouldn't, Kit. I'll be back.. This.. in the end.. is for the both of us." I said, smiling lightly. I could feel my heart pick up pace as she gently held both of my hands, her eyes still downcast. Her fingers seemed to shake a bit as if she was nervous. Yet what is there to be nervous about?

I know what I'm doing, I'm decent with a knife or anything in that category. It's tradition and we almost always win! I see no wrong in such a thing but by the look on her face something's troubling her.

"Kit.. are you okay?" I asked breaking what felt like a year long pause. When she doesn't respond I feel my lips falling into a frown.

"Kit..?" I asked again, worry cutting lines upon my face. I tighten my fingers around her hand nervously tilting my head to see her better. Her light brown bangs only tickle her eyes as her lips part slightly.

"I.. just don't.. think with.. your head not your emotions, a-alright?" she whispered barely audible but visible on her lips.

"Of course." I replied tilting my head down further looking into her eyes. Tears cling on the end of her eyelashes making my stomach fall. Removing my one hand from hers I slowly and gently thumb away the salted water.

"It'll be okay.." I whispered giving a reassuring smile, squeezing her other hand.

"Yeah.. your grandma will be here soon." she said removing her hands from mine completely and wiping away even more gathering tears with balled fists. She looked up to me and gave a forced, light smile. "I understand, Roma. I honestly do."

"That's.. good." I said feeling even more worried. I'm not entirely sure what's wrong because we were laughing like school children not to long ago, but now she seems sad and uncomfortable. I really want to help her feel better and to hold her, but now I am about to go to the Hunger Games. I know I can win and I will for her and I and my family.

When I bring yet another win to District one everybody's bound to accept me as I am and who I love. In fact I'm certain it's a written code. Most people here don't accept my relationship but I could care less. Well, that's not entirely true but it's true enough.

"I love you." she said kissing my cheek lightly. I can feel the skin heat up even after all of these years as I smile happily.

"I love you too." I replied with emotion, kissing her gently. When she pulls away she smiles and nods to herself.

"She'll be here soon." were her last words of the day as she waved and exited through the door.

* * *

_**Rowena Trolley, 13 (District Six Female):**_

Numb.

That's all I feel in the moment. Actually, it's all I'll ever feel.

My hands rest on the couch below me, my fingers slowly tracing over each small decal. The feel of the fabric is odd causing me to question what it is made of. Honestly, how many different types of fabric are there? I could probably ask a District eight person, though I think it'd be best to keep quiet. I felt the familiar sensation of peace echo throughout my body, a sense of lethargy coursing in my veins. The faint scent of oldness wafted into my nose causing me to inhale even more. What caused it to smell like this?

A loud bang is heard as the door crashed open, the sound of wood hitting plaster odd. Remind me later to find out why it makes such a sound..

"Rooowennnaaa!" The voice is angered yet sprinkled with sugar.

I don't respond, though I feel the familiar itch to run away. My mother stumbled into view smiling cruelly. She must have been drinking again.. Clearly because the familiar color of red grabbed at her throat.

"Roooooooweenaaa!" she said again, coming closer to my face. Her spittle grazed at my mouth and splattered across my nose. I recoiled slightly in disgust, but still offered her no response.

"Rowena!.." she pause briefly, her mouth agape. Her foul breath reached my nose as her teeth were gnarled and yellow. I actually have no clue how many teeth of hers are missing.. "I.." she gulped. "Got some more.. more.. money." she closed her mouth, her thin lips stretching into a yellow smile.

"Good for you." I said, voice monotone.

Her lifeless eyes looked at me as if confused. She blinked, slow and drawn out. Quickly I wiped away the spit on my face whilst she was blinking, over and over again they fluttered closed.

Her hands were twitching and when she opened her eyes again her pupils were huge. Very large to the point I wondered where her dull, blue irises went. She continued to stand before me, blinking really oddly. She didn't seem tired though.. The way she was twitching and began to jump up and down. Out of nowhere she giggled, slapping her small stomach.

"I gots' some more!" she said bluntly.

I nodded.

"Times up!" a voice called, oddly gentle. My mother whirled around looking back and forth frantically.

"Did.. did you hear that?!" she shouted, quickly running to the door. She peeked outside only to be yanked away by a peacekeeper.

Must be peacekeeper 101 to be that rough. When no other sounds are heard from outside, I quietly get up and walk over to a wall. With a paled hand I knock on the plaster hearing an echoing sound. I trudged closer slightly placing my ear against the rough wall. I knocked again hearing it reverberate.

This is nice.

* * *

_**Eleanor Maines, 17 (District Seven Female):**_

"Eleanor, I do not know whether to be happy or disappointed!" my mother exclaimed, her eyes wide and dangerous. My heart plummets as my father's eyes narrow in disapproval.

"El.. you know we were never proud of being in the games, we never wanted this for you." he said calmly though the strain of his neck said otherwise.

"He's right you know.." my mother added, her voice dull as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, I do. Yet I know I can win, it's in my blood." I replied evenly straightening myself.

I do get what they are saying, I understand. Yet I don't know why they can't at least act happy for me when I'm clearly going to win. Well, it's not a premonition that has been set in stone though I am a very good candidate for this all. In fact my determination is so high that.. That does not matter.

"We'll see when it's spilling all over the ground." my father snarled clearly regretting it. Though he does not make an attempt to take it back. In fact, he only stands taller with a look of regret sparking in his eyes.

He is never one to apologize.

"Richard!" my mother gasped her gray eyes widening.

"It's fine." I said tersely immediately standing up. I quickly wipe away imaginary dust and look at them expectantly. "I will see you soon."

_'I hope.' _

"We'll see." My father said neck still strained. He moved forward stoically to wrap his thick arms around me. My mother joined in as they both whispered I love yous'. I smiled and did the same.

* * *

_**Wivelltaro Firdansic, 12 (District Eight Male):**_

The door opened and I yelped, immediately running and hiding behind a couch.

"Wivey?" a gruff voice called out, my mind automatically going to my father's dark eyes. Why does he call me that? I don't understand.

I peeked out my hazel eyes narrowing in on his lanky body. He walked without an ounce of grace, his legs moving awkwardly. He seemed to look around the room before a cough erupted from his lips.

"Wivey, I only have a few minutes! Can't you give me hug?" he called out looking around. He looked funny with his hair short and his dirtied overalls, I stifled a laugh. I still say nothing though. A minute or two passes and he sighs as if giving up.

"Good luck! I love you!" he said exasperated.

"I love you too." I responded meekly.

* * *

_**Ryleigh Hana, 14 (District Twelve Female):**_

How was and am I to react? I was reaped, big whoop. I'm going to die, even bigger whoop! The only thing I'm curious about is how that's even a bad thing. I mean, yeah. I'm scared, I'm crying but I really see don't see the bad. Which means everything is going good, my pessimism is falling short.

My mother's balling and babbling, shaking as my father holds her gently. They all glance at me with sad faces' as I wipe away stray tears with my fists. My eyes burn slightly and I feel tired. Are they going to say anything?

A sigh escapes my elder sister's lips as she paces back and forth anxiously. Her emotions are as clear as day her never being smart enough to hide them. My little brother is kneeling on the ground with his snot covered nose buried in his hands which reside on the ground. Seriously..

With a forced cough I said, "Aren't you going to wish me good luck or something? Or do you not care enough?" The words felt vile and unnecessary but what am I to do? I cannot help it. When only my dad looks at me anger begins to taint my heart. Am I not important? My hands ball into tight fists and I stand up abruptly.

"Hello? Dad? Are you at least going to hug me? I mean I'm the one who's going to die not her. Then again it's always about Mom." Ping. I smirked slightly, my heart thudding against my chest as a bit of anger escapes me.

He glared his arms tightening around her frail body. Hoarse cries intensified.

"Watch what you're saying, can't you ever be nice to anyone?" Lucy, my elder sister snapped.

"Shut up, nobody likes you." I growled crossing my arms over one another.

"Wow, thanks. That really boosted my self-esteem." she replied, jaw taut.

"Ryleigh.." My dad whined, an exasperated sigh escaping. He guides my mother over to me and hugs me briefly. "We all love you no matter what, okay?"

"..alright. Love you guys too." I replied awkwardly as my arms skim over their backs. The rest of my sibling some crying others tense hug me with all they have. My little brother wipes his nose as he buries his head into my shoulder, but I do nothing even though it's freaking disgusting.

My mother's sobs get louder causing every nerve in my body to vibrate. I feel an overwhelming surge of nervousness and sadness as my mom slowly walks to the door, hand pressed firmly against the wood. I can't stand to see her cry, she's the one who makes me feel the worst. Her nails slowly start to move up and down as if she's trying to pass her depression onto it.

"It's okay, mommy." my little sister said, red eyed.

"Uh.. bye." I said slowly, feeling slightly annoyed. Why is my sister trying to comfort my mom? I'm the one who's doomed here!

"Wait! Ryle-"

The door opens on queue and a peacekeeper peeks in. "Time to go," they said, voice feminine.

"Okay, okay. We love you Ryleigh!" my father repeated, waving and blowing a kiss. My siblings do the same, my little brother trying to run back to give me probably another hug but is yanked back by my father. A small cry escaped him as his eyes swell again. The door close behind them and guilt suddenly plaques my heart. Brushing it aside I sighed, looking around the tiny room.

* * *

**Okay, okay. Don't kill me yet! Sorry I haven't updated I was having a bit of trouble with this one, so it's clearly a bit shortened. Yep, I decided to just go with this.. I know it's not good but expect the next chapter soon! I hope it's better! No questions right now but thanks for reading! :)**


	8. I've Been Working on The Railroad!

_**Dreaming of Nightmares: The 525th Games**_

_**Chapter Eight: I've Been Working on the Railroad!**_

* * *

**District Four**

* * *

The train was anything from ordinary, Mason could tell that much. He before had heard stories of old trains, one's that went 200MPH and you could feel little to nothing. But this.. you just felt like you were in a room. He supposed that was better then feeling anything because he was certain that would keep him from his goal.

His goal of sleep.

It's not like he expected it to work, hell, it never did! But for once he just wished he could close his eyes and fall into what he imagined bliss to be like. He blamed the running thoughts in his mind that kept him on his toes. Whenever he could feel himself loosing consciousness they all came rushing in at once making him toss and turn. And by the time he did fall asleep it was time to train!

He looked down to his red sneakers and gave a sigh. His legs still hurt from yesterday, from the obstacle course on the beach. Why was life so hard? With a gulp he turned around and walked toward his room which the escort kindly escorted him to.

Meanwhile Cascade was sitting at the table in the most unlady-like manner possible. Her right foot now without a cover was draped over a random chair while the other was kicking at the shoe on the floor. The escort looked back at her with a tsk of disgust, eyes beady and glaring. Cascade bite back the need to smirk. She loved how much the escort hated this

In a matter of minutes the avoxes had waltzed in carrying trays of food that the escort had previously ordered. Cascade took the moment to set her foot down and scoot in her chair, to get closer to the food of course! That morning she had not eaten due to more than one reason, mostly the anticipation of the reapings. She was never that interested in the games, they always seemed like a waste of time. All you do is kill and run and entertain, nothing short of a play.

With a sigh she plucked a ripe, large, red grape from a tray of fruit before her. Dylan walked in after he was away in his room for so long. Cascade held back a groan that was kicking in her throat as she ate another grape. Dylan had been in his room as soon as he had stepped foot on the train, which Cas had found rather weird. She had a few theories, most of them bad but overall they were theories..

"Hello, Cascade." he sighed taking a seat closer to the escort.

Cascade felt a ping of annoyance at his plausible disliking towards her. Though it was not like she even cared, it just ticked her off a bit. "Dylan?" she began bitterly cocking her head.

"Yes, Miss?" he responded grabbing a slightly wet plate, recently washed.

"Yes, Miss? Am I married or something?" she mocked, eyes narrowing. She felt anger begin to pick at her.

"Um, no, Ma'am. Er, Cascade.. For your information 'Mrs' means your married not 'Miss'." he said with a bit of a smirk. His plate now held a few bits of fruit and a large portion of smoked salmon.

"I knew that! I'm not dumb!" she cried pounding the table with her fists. The remark had begun to boil her blood. She in that moment felt like a pot of boiling water, except the lid wouldn't come off and it began to get more intense as his smirk widened. Her fingers gave a slight twitch and it took everything in her being to not start the game.

"Alright. Hey, were you going to say something?" Dylan asked.

"No." she said bitterly, teeth clenched.

He frowned. "Are you alright?"

He seemed so smug to her, so almighty. She wanted to take it away from him, take it all away. She always knew she held grudges for even the pettiest things and Finn had told her numerous times it was unhealthy. Like anything was ever healthy. Besides, he called her Cascade. Anybody who called her Cascade had to pay in one way or another.

* * *

**District Ten**

* * *

She was just.. there. Wurk couldn't put it into words but the little demon child.. it was like.. she was staring into his soul. At the time he had stepped onto the train he had realized what a big mistake he had made. It wasn't like he had wanted this, he didn't try to do it. It just..happened. And at the end of the day it was all his fault.

"Hi!" she said perkily, her voice a high, cutesy squeak. It hurt his head, it hurt his ears. Oh gosh, why did he go to bed so late last night?

"..hi." he replied shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The girl was seriously freaking him out, he had only been on the train for an hour or two and she had managed to make his skin crawl.

"Are you scared or something?" she asked with eyes becoming wide, her head tilting.

"..no."

"Oo... somebody's lying! Do you know what happens to liars?" she asked leaning forward in her seat, excitement as bright as the Capitol.

"Uh.. do they- are they like, untrustworthy or something?" he offered.

"Nope!" she smiled. Her eyes suddenly began to darken as she leaned forward, he stiffened. "They rot in the ground with all the other bodies." she whispered eerily pulling away with a giggle.

He gulped back uncertainty as he nodded. "I, uh.. will keep that in mind."

Claudia gave a slight smirk and Wurk was dare-say, saved by the bell as the escort walked in. She was still smug and her face still held the same expression it had at the reapings. Yet now.. now her blue curls had turned into a honeycomb of pinks and silvers. The escort who had been away as soon as they entered was now standing before them with her fingers in mid-snap.

Wurk looked at her for a moment before deciding it wasn't the same one as before. The lady in front of them's face was painted in blue powder with her eyebrows drawn off her face. Or were those eyelashes? In fact, was the escort from before a man or a lady?

"Hello, scum." she greeted with an air of pompous. She then snapped her fingers as two avoxes scurried in like scared little rodents. They set a few platters of food down and some plates briskly walking away. "Are you hungry? I bet you've never eaten a piece of cake in your life, am I right?"

Claudia didn't give any real response other than walking over and sitting down whilst Wurk muttered a thanks and took a seat closest to the door. Upon the table was plates enough for three and glasses of what could be juice. The food itself smelled marvelous.

Claudia poked and the stuffed pig before her. "Where are the pigs insides? Don't you know that's the best part?" she was ignored as she giggled in a cute way before she tore a leg (with a little stumbling) from the pig and laid it on her plate. "His name's Wilbur." she muttered to herself before digging the sharp steak knife into it's flesh.

Wurk shifted uncomfortably at the girl again, who looked cuter than she was. The girl Claudia (he thinks) had a cute walk, a cute, pitched voice, a cute face.. but her personality. He couldn't lay a finger on it exactly but he knew to be wary. With an outstretched hand he grabbed a bowl, plucking a few of it's contents onto his plate.

"Children!" the escort interrupted with an annoying clap.

"What?" Wurk asked gulping back orange juice. He let out an involuntary burp and covered his mouth with an embarrassed hand. His eyes looked back and forth momentarily.

"Time for dessert! As well just wait until you get to the Capitol!" she exclaimed.

"You seem happier." Wurk nodded, watching as avoxes appeared and took there plates.

"I wasn't done yet!" Claudia shrieked jumping up and running at the avox with her plate. The avox paused frozen in fear before walking towards the female who slowed down.

"What do you mean?" the escort pipped, completely ignoring Claudia.

"I wasn't done yet." she repeated, her voice lower.

The avox bowed holding the plate out to her. Instead of taking it she knocked it out of the avox's hands. The entire plate of shredded pig and carved hoof fell to the floor with a clatter. The food hit the carpet with a smack yet the plate stayed the same. The avox's face became paler if possible as they scurried to pick it up.

"Before you were all, you know." he motioned with his hands as if she were to get it. His ears perked up at the sound of Claudia patronizing the avox, yet thought nothing of it in the moment. He would only make things worse.

Claudia placed her small foot on the avox's wrist as they tried for the third time to pick up the food. The girl was pushing all her weight onto the avox's wrist as the worker began to struggle and look fearful. Claudia gave out a small chuckle at the avox's reaction before she removed her foot.

"I like you." she smiled tilting her head before turning on heel.

"I don't know." the escort responded shifting in her seat. Her features twisted into something that could be described as discomfort before Claudia took a seat next to her.

* * *

**District Nine**

* * *

Rai sat slumped in the chair, arms folded over one another. He was angry that was for sure. He still couldn't shake what his brother had said no matter how hard he tried.

"Rai-Rai!" Carallo sung, eyes still unblinking. The man seemed rather pleased with his words as he was bouncing up and down.

"What?" Rai spat, blinking slowly. His arms wrapped themselves tighter around his body as he tried to slip deeper into the cushions.

"Aw, don't be like that my Ray of sunshine! See what I did there? Hehe.. Hey hey, where is Amaryllis?" he asked turning only his neck around. "I want to seeeeeeeeeeee heeeeeeeeeer!"

_'What the hell..? Is he drunk...?'_Rai thought to himself before responding. "You expect me to know? Can you not even do your damn job?" he snapped, mouth forming into a frown. He felt a pang of guilt at snapping like that but pushed it aside. No pity for the fake.

"I can do my job! Just look, I picked you!"

"Just look, I picked you!" he mocked rolling his eyes. "You say it like it's a good thing."

"Is it not?" Carallo asked tilting his head.

Rai rolled his eyes again. "Whatever." he mumbled running his fingers over the wooden arm of the chair.

"Oooo, are you hungry?" Carallo asked suddenly, seemingly unaffected by the comment Rai had made. Truth be told the robotic like man was barely listening, he at times found people uninteresting and began to.. imagine things.

"No." Rai replied even though he was starving. He had barely stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth before he had to work in the fields. He knew during reaping days you weren't supposed to work, you were just supposed to sit around and attend the wonderful ceremony. Yet, he couldn't even fathom leaving _his _field out to die. It was his responsibility, his pride and joy and he was determined to keep it beautiful.

In district nine some slightly higher up families were given their own field, their own plot of land. Those families of course were expected to give at least 80% of their crops to the Capitol, but the other 20% was theirs' to do whatever with. Other's just worked in the community fields where 100% of all wheat taken in was given to the Capitol and the dare-say "Higher-Ups" could sell their wheat to those who were starving. Who was everybody, just basically.

It was a way to keep the majority from dying (sort of) and a great source of income(barely) to those "Higher Ups".

"Lies!" Carallo yelled giving a little hiccup. "You're ring says otherwise! Lies!"

"So you're lying right now, is that what you're getting at?" Rai asked raising an individual eyebrow, his gold-brown painted eyes glancing to his finger. The ring was a mix of deep red and black on stone.

"What?! I never lie!" Carallo exclaimed pointing a triumphant finger into the air as if to prove his point.

"Everybody lies." Rai said simply.

"Nuh uh!" Carallo said, crossing his arms

Rai just smirked.

* * *

**What is this? An update? *gasp* Cue the lights! Okay, first off I'd like to thank those of you that have reviewed last chapter, I know it was horrible but like.. I had to post it because it's been awhile. Anyways here's the train ride! For.. three districts but nonetheless a train ride! N ext chapter.. we'll see what happens but for now I suppose this is good? Please review and let me know! :)**

**Questions!**

**-Anything standout? **

**-Is the writing in this alright?**

**Thanks for taking the time to.. well read this it is greatly appreciated! :) **


End file.
